The Girl with fiery Red Hair
by jilyshipper235
Summary: We did not create the charactors, J.K. Rowling takes all the credit for that. In this story we are starting from the beginning of all the Marauders and Lily including Snape here and there. Years 1-7
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

James POV

"Wake up! Wake up, Wake _up, _Mom!" I yelled to my parents.

"Wait a minute, James. We will go in a minute." My mom answered back rolling to her side facing away from me. I don't want to wait, I want to go now! I have waited over two weeks since I got a letter saying I have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Both my parents are wizards and I knew it was only time before I got my letter confirming I was in fact, a wizard. Now all I had to do before I was able to go to Hogwarts, a school where I was going to learn how to control my magic powers, was go and get my supplies for school. And there was only one place for that, Diagon Alley.

"James, why don't you go get ready" My father mumbled to me, slowly getting out of bed. I went back to my room and grabbed some clothes from my bureau, and walked to the bathroom. I set my clothes down and started the water for a shower, and I turned to look at myself in the mirror. I attempted to tame my untidy black hair that kept falling over my hazel eyes. I quickly gave up and took a quick shower.

Within half an hour I was standing in my living room with my dad waiting for my mom to come downstairs. "Come _on _Mom!" I yelled. She came down a few minutes after, and got down a jar from a shelf on the pantry that I could never reach. I looked in the jar to see grey powder. "Take a handful." My mother told me, looking back and forth between the jar and me. I hesitantly took some. "Now come over here," my dad lead me over to the fireplace. "Now stand right here." He said pulling me into the fireplace so I was standing on the old coals and ashes. "Okay, now this," he pointed to the powder in my hand, "is Floo Powder. What I need you to do is to throw it down on the coals, but first! You need to say 'Diagon Alley' very _very _clearly. Your mother and I will be right behind you." I nodded and took a deep breath. "Diagon, Alley" I said slowly making sure to annunciate. I watched my father mouth the words along with me. I let the powder drop from my hand, and suddenly, it all went dark.

After a couple seconds I slid out of fire place, stood up and brushed the ash off of my shirt. I looked around and saw some book shelves filled with books and a lady at the cash register. I looked for an indication saying where I was, then I spotted a sign saying: _Flourish and Blotts is having a 20% off sale from now until September the 1__st__._ So, I was at Flourish and Blotts, cool. I suddenly heard a "pop" and turned around to see both of my parents standing at the fire place brushing themselves off.

"You can go browse around while your father and I get your school books, James" my mother said to me, I shook my head in agreement.

I started to walk around looking down the aisles of books and the genres; " Spells", "Potions", "Transfiguration", "Astronomy", "History", and the one I was most interested in was "Jokester". I walked down the aisle and started looking at some books. After a few minutes I heard quick footsteps and then some voices at the front desk.

"If you see a boy with black shaggy hair, very curly, may go into the "Jokester" section, can you please tell him his mother is very angry and will be looking for him in five minutes at Ollivanders, thank you." Next I heard the bell go off informing that someone was leaving the shop. I heard the quick footsteps again and turned around. Right there in front of me was a boy with very shaggy, curly black hair. His eyes were hazel colored.

"You never saw me." The kid told me.

"Who are you anyways?" I asked the kid.

He straightened up and spoke. "My name is Sirius, Sirius Black, I'm a pure-blood." He told me.

"Oh, yeah. I have heard of the name Black, my dad says most of them are in Slytherin, I want to be in Gryffindor." I said to Sirius.

"What your dad tells you is correct, but I want to be in Gryffindor also, see I'm not at all like the rest of my family, it would be a disgrace on my family's name if I get into Gryffindor, I would do anything to make my mother's teeth grind." Sirius explained to me. Next thing I knew I heard my new best friend's mother calling for him and Sirius telling me to be quiet and going to hide in the book shelf. I did what he wanted me to do. I wanted to have a friend when I got to Hogwarts and I couldn't do that without being nice to Sirius. After his mother gave up with trying to find him and left the store and Sirius came out from hiding in the book shelf.

"You're weird, I like you." I said to Sirius and he laughed in reply. Sirius and I talked for the next couple minutes, he explained how he and his cousin ,Andromeda, were the only normal ones in his family. We started to walk out so we could go and get our wands. When I stepped out of the store far in the distance I saw a girl about the same age as me, running down the street, her face was away from me, all I could see was her fiery red hair swaying back and forth as she ran. For some odd reason I got this urge to find out who the girl with the fiery red hair was, like she would be someone important to me, someday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James POV

"Don't be nervous, just close your eyes and run straight forward." My father whispered encouragingly in my ear. I stared blankly at the brick wall in front of me, trains rolling along in the background. 'That's all I have to do. Just run forward.' I told myself. I took a big deep breath and ran pushing my trolley ahead of me. I squeezed my eyes shut; I didn't dare open them again until I felt the ground below my change into hard gravel. I opened my eyes and felt my jaw drop. There before me was the biggest train I had ever seen in my life. Scarlet red, an ear-piercing whistle sounded, I felt a rush of cool air behind me. I looked around to see my parents grinning at me. "Welcome to Platform 9 ¾" my mother said to me, a wide grin still across her face. I looked back at the train and smiled too. Another whistle went off. "You'd better get going son, don't want to miss your first train!" he chuckled.

I was just about to get onto the train when I saw her. The girl with fiery red hair. I started to run towards the train entrance. She was slipping from my sight. "James, James!" I heard my parents calling me in the background. I didn't have time; I had to catch up to her. I hopped on the train, and started to run down the hall. I saw her red hair flip, and she was gone. Disappeared into one of the compartments. I grinned to myself and started to walk toward the compartment I saw her go into. I finally reached the compartment to see her back to me. She was sitting with some weird kid with greasy hair and a strange looking nose. Something he said made her laugh, and I couldn't take just watching this anymore. I knocked on the door to the compartment and let myself in. "Hi there! Do we know each other?" I said, only addressing the girl. She had her back to me, until I finished my sentence. She slowly turned to look at me. She was beautiful. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"Um, no. Sorry but, I don't know you." She said to me biting her lip. She was adorable. "Alright, well lets change that! I'm James. James Potter. And you are?" I held out my hand for her to shake. She looked at it hesitantly before shaking it slowly. "I-I'm Lily. Lily Evans." She said timidly. "I'm Severus. Severus Snape." The greasy hair boy said standing up reaching out his hand for me to shake. I looked over at him. By the looks he was only about half and inch shorter than me, and extremely thin. I shook his hand, I could feel a thin layer of grease on his palm, I wiped it off on my shirt and looked back at Lily. "Would you care to join us?" Severus said clearly trying to get my attention off of Lily. "I would love to, but… I really should go find my friend. I'm sure he's looking all over for me. Well, it was nice meeting you Lily Evans." I took her hand and kissed the back of it, and gave her one of my signature winks. I nodded in acknowledgment to Severus and left the compartment to go look for Sirius. I couldn't help but slightly grin as I walked down the hallways of the train.

I finally found Sirius in a compartment on the other side of the train. We talked for the rest of the trip, I told him about Lily, I decided to start calling her by her last name; Evans. Sirius wanted to call that Snape kid Snivellus, I agreed.

After a couple of hours the train stopped at a small all-wizard village called Hogsmead. When I stepped off of the train I couldn't believe how amazing the view was, it was very dark out, but still amazing.

"All firs' years! Follow me!" Yelled a very tall man. I could barely understand him but it was enough that I knew to follow him. All the first years climbed into boats. I could see Lily and Snivellus climb into a boat off to the left an I went to follow them but Sirius grabbed me and climbed into the boat in front of us.

After about fifteen minutes the boats stopped at a big castle. The tall man yelled. "We 'ave finally arrived at 'Ogwarts!" I turned to Severus and I smiled at him. We have arrived at Hogwarts! All the first years got off of the boats and headed up to the castle. When we walked in the doors, it seemed like every one of the first year's jaws dropped. We all gazed up at the ceiling with wide-eyes. There seemed to be no ceiling at all! Instead of looking up to find a cavernous ceiling, you saw straight through it. The glistening night stars sparkled down at us. I then realized, I was looking through something. Candles, hundreds, maybe thousands of candles lighting up the room. No chandeliers, lamps, nothing. Just candle sticks hovering a few yards above the tables. "Hey! Watch it!" I had accidently walked into the person in front of me because I was staring up at the candles.

"Everyone! If I could have your attention please!" I looked up to see a wise looking old man holding up one wrinkled hand, trying to quite the low buzz of everyone's conversation. He was standing on a podium at the front of the enormous hall. All the first years were gathered in the center of the room inbetween two of the four incredibly long tables. He began to speak again, his voice boomingly loud, being able to be heard from the other side of the hall. "To all the returning students, welcome back! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! Now, to our new students," he gestured to all of the first years standing before him, "Welcome, I hope you will find security and adventure here, in your next 7 years. Now, before we being the sorting, I would like to go over the basic rules here at Hogwarts. First, the Forbidden Forest, is strictly out of bounds." I started glancing around the hall, and there she was. Lily. Something about her, she just always caught my eye.

After Dumbledore made his speech Professor McGonagall stood up and took over.

"For the Sorting I will call off your names in alphabetical order, by last name. When I call your name, please come up to the stool and take a seat, I will place the hat on your head and let the Sorting Hat do its job!" McGonagall explained to us.

"Anderson, Sofia!" Called McGonagall.

After a few seconds the Sorting Hat called "Hufflepuff!" Sofia jumped off the stool and ran over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Allen, Emily!"

"… Ravenclaw!" and she hopped off and ran to the Ravenclaw table.

"Brown, Dylan!"

Before the hat even touched his head, it yelled "Slytherin!" He was the first person this year to go into Slytherin, I heard that was a very bad house.

"Black, Sirius!" Finally this is getting interesting, someone I know! I could barely hear what he was saying, but I could make it out.

"Another Black, eh? You don't have the same qualities as your relatives, you have much better. They had darkness inside them, you have light and loyalty, you are very brave and adventurous, do u want to be in Slytherin like the rest of your family?" Asked the Hat.

"No. No. No, no!" Answered Sirius.

"Well, then you belong in…" The Hat waited a few seconds. "Gryffindor!" Boomed the Hat. Sirius ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. There was about six more first years that I wasn't really paying attention to their names but I remember their houses—two in Hufflepuff, one in Slytherin, one in Ravenclaw and two in Gryffindor—until I heard McGonagall yell: " Evans, Lily!" I saw the girl of my dreams, run right up in front of me. This time I saw her I really paid attention to her face. It was so marvelous. Her face was the right shape, her eyes were green, the perfect color, she had freckles all over her face. She was just so beautiful.

I was so busy looking at Lily's face I hadn't realized that she had been Sorted, I didn't hear what the Sorting Hat said but she was running to sit next to Sirius so I'm guessing she was Sorted into Gryffindor. There was a few more students, then a kid names Remus Lupin got sorted into Gryffindor, it looked like he could be one of my friends. A couple more students and this kid that was very short and looked very scared—his name was Peter Pettigrew—he looked like he could possibly be my friend also, Sirius and I would just have to help his personality a little bit. Then finally after Peter, Professor McGonagall yelled: "Potter, James!" My heart started pounding . I walked up to the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

"Potter… hmmm, you are very, very interesting. You have the brains of a Ravenclaw but you have the bravery of a Gryffindor. You really are fond of that girl Lily, aren't you?" the Hat asked.

"_No." _I said to him.

"Did you not hear my song, Potter? You cant hind anything from me! I know everything, well anyways…" The Hat paused. "Gryffindor!" He finally yelled out after a couple seconds of silence. I jumped off of the stool to go and sit next to Sirius who was sitting across from Remus and Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily's POV

"Lil? Lily? Lily!" My head quickly spun around to see Severus giving me a glare. The kind of look you get from your parents when you did something wrong.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head and sighed deeply looking at the ground.

"What?" I asked, I tried to make my voice upbeat by attempting to chuckle.

"I saw that." Severus said still giving me the concerned parent look.

"Saw what?" I asked looking at the ground.

"Him!" Severus said gesturing to a group of boys from Gryffindor.

"Him! That Potter boy!" Severus said looking at the ground kicking a pebble that was in his way.

"I was _not _looking at him!" I said to Severus trying to sound stunned. The truth is, I was. I mean, how could I not? He was pretty adorable. I hadn't talked to many guys, other than Severus in a long time. I went to an all-girls school before Hogwarts, and I was pretty nervous. It made it even worse that Severus wasn't in my house; he was really my only friend.

"Whatever Lil." Severus said shaking his head looking up from the ground. We dropped the subject; I wasn't in the mood to argue with him, I was too tired. After a minute or two of walking down a long hallway we came to the place where he had to turn left to go to the dungeons where his dorm room was located. I had to turn right and go up a twisting flight of stairs. We stopped walking and I sighed and looked up at the stairs.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" Severus said grabbing my hand. He gently squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring look. I nodded and went up the stairs; he stood there, watching me until I was out of his sight.

I quickly walked through the warm common room. I glanced around and saw an inviting fire burning in a large fireplace, with large couch, and a few chairs gathered around it. Some people were talking and laughing, others were headed up the stairs to their dorms. I saw signs that were posted labeling each of the two stair wells towards the back of the common room. One sign that had an arrow pointing to the stairwell on the right was labeled 'GIRLS'. I gave one glance around the room. Bad decision. James was sitting in one of the chairs across the room from me. His hazel eyes seem to grab mine. Locked there in an unbreakable stare, I stood there, motionless. He grinned at me and I quickly looked away and rushed up to the girls dorms, staring at the floor.

I woke up to the sound of birds outside the window near my bed. It's strange; I didn't even remember going up to the dorm, or even getting ready to go to bed. Stupid James, it was all his fault. Whenever I saw him my mind went fuzzy, I couldn't think correctly, I couldn't focus, or even talk correctly. I was all a blissful blur when he was around. I had gathered my things and went into a bathroom to start getting ready for the day. I still had James on my mind when I walked into the bathroom; I turned to look at myself in the mirror as I put my things down of the counter. I was smiling. Just smiling to myself. I then remember who was on my mind. James.

I was sitting in the common room; I was one of the first girls ready because I had woken up so early. So I had extra time to look over my schedule. Today was Wednesday so my schedule was going to be Potions first period, Herbology, lunch, then History of Magic, and finally Charms, and because it was Wednesday I was going to have my first Flying lesson after all of my regular day classes. I was beginning to sort through my books when I heard someone start to come down the stairs. I didn't think much of it, until they said something to me. I barely heard what they said,  
"I beg your par—"I looked up from my papers in my lap to see James standing there. He chuckled at me, then said,

"I said, 'you're up early'" I awkwardly laughed too.

"Yah, I always wake up early. Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked suddenly worried about how loud I was being.

"No, no. You didn't. Don't worry, I'm like you, I wake up early." He flashed a grin at me. I nearly fainted on the spot. I felt my face go red and I let my hair fall in front of my face. Suddenly there was a warm hand that brushed my face. I looked over to see James sitting next to me. His hand slowly brushed the hair out of my face. I let out a shaking breath and turned away. I was positive my face was beat red now.

"I hope you know; that you are very beautiful." James quietly whispered to me.

"What makes you think I don't know that?" I attempted to keep my voice from breaking.

"The way you look down at the ground when someone tries to look you in the eye. You don't have much confidence, when you really should." James said to me, emphasizing the end of his last sentence.

"I have confidence!" I said. I then became extremely embarrassed on how loud I said it.

"Oh really?" James challenged.

"Yes! Really!" I said, I had started to put my books into my bag. James grabbed my wrist stopping me.

"Prove it. Sit right here, and have a full conversation with me." James said cheekily to me.

"Alright," I turned to face him, I pushed the hair out of my eyes and sat up straight. "Hello James." I blushed and giggled to myself.

"Hello Lily Evans." James said smiling. Almost instantly after he said that, I heard the rustling of people upstairs and students hurrying down the stairs. "We'll continue this conversation later." James said to me with a wink. And he was gone.

**ATTENTION: **

**Dear Readers, my friend and I have been writing this FanFiction and we would love to hear what you guys think! Please comment and tell us what you like about the chapters so far, or what you would like to see in future chapters!**

**Thanks!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I am posting so much today, me and my friend got really bored and I became a tad bit obsessed with reading Fanfiction about Lily and James so I thought I should write one about them. Don't worry I make sure none of their ideas are in my story, this is all me and my friend. But the characters and the story plot all go to the queen (J.K. Rowling). We are posting so many because this week is vacation, we are practically camping out in my room and hanging out with some friends downtown all day but once we get home we write, on Saturday we were so bored we even rearranged my room. We stopped posting for a couple of days because we weren't really in the mood to write because, let's just say I was very tired from beating my boyfriend at wrestling about five times :) and we didn't have any ideas but now we do, please Review because it means a lot to know that you guys read these because we spend a lot of time on them, also when you review it helps us understand what you guys want if we have writer's block. **

**Lily's POV**

After breakfast I went up to my dorm to get my schedule and look at it one more time. _Okay, so it's Wednesday, so right now I have Potions with Slytherin right now, yay, I get to see Sev!_ I grabbed my books for Potions and History of Magic. I started to walk down to the dungeons to go to Potions but I bumped into the one guy I did not want to see: Potter.

"Hey, Evans," James said trying to act cool. "What's shaken, Bacon?"

"Heading to Potions, like you should be doing, so get out of my way." I said to him. As I walked by him he bumped into me and I dropped my books. I bent over to grab them and so did Potter. I looked up and we caught eyes. Ugh, they were so beautiful, so hazel, his hair was perfect even when he flipped it.

"You starrin' at me, Evans?" I realized I _was_ starring at James. It was like he put me in a trance.

"No, I'm not!" I exclaimed to him. "Whatever, Potter, I'm going to Potions before I am late, you might want to follow." I stood up and starting walking towards the Potions class, but as I walked by James I smelled something I hadn't smelled before, but it was along the lines of butterscotch with a touch of spice. The smell was _amazing_. I could not help but fall in love with it. I coughed to get myself back to reality.

I walked into the Potions classroom and saw Sev across the room. I walked over to him but it looked like he wasn't that happy.

"What's wrong, Sev?" I asked.

"N-nothing." He stuttered.

"Then why are you so upset?" I asked.

"It's _nothing_!" He snapped. I could tell he didn't want me there so I went to sit next to Mary.

We didn't really do anything during potions today because it is our first day. A guy named Professor Slughorn told us what we are going to do this year and all the types of potions we are going to learn about. I had a feeling I was going to like this subject.

Next I had History of Magic, the only first year Gryffindor that had History of Magic right now is Potter so I have to walk with him to the History of magic room.

"So, what was up with Snive- uh, Snape, today?

"I don't know, he was being kind of rude to me today." I explained to him.

"Oh, well you don't deserve anyone like that." He blushed and hid his face.

"Hey, Potter, why are you so nice to me when your 'gang' isn't here?" I questioned him.

"We, um, are almost to the History of Magic room." He tried to change the subject.

When we got into the room there were a bunch of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students, I didn't know them. Professor Binns gave us assigned seats; I had to sit next to Potter, lucky me.

Half way through class James turned to me and whispered "This is so boring" I just told him to shut up because not everything is about him. After this class ended I caught up with Mary, Marlene, and Alice. It was Lunch period and it was sunny so we decided to go outside and sit by the tree and eat.

"so, how has your first day been?" I asked them all.

"Its been pretty good." Answered Marlene.

"I have really cool classes on Wednesday; I can't wait until I find out how the other classes are!" Exclaimed Alice with excitement across her face.

"I really like potions; I get to sit next to a really cute kid named Sirius." Said Mary.

"How has your day been, Lily?" Alice asked.

"It's been pretty good, I really do like Potions, but I don't know what is up with Sev. I also have to sit next to Potter in History of Magic." I said with a disgusted face.

"You should really give him a chance, Lily; he could turn out to be a really nice guy." Marlene tried to reason with me.

"'_You should really give him a chance, Lily, he could turn out to be a really nice guy.'"_ Said someone in a really annoying, mimicky voice. I turned around to see Potter standing there, all his weight on his left leg and his hand sticking out flipped towards Sirius.

"Yah, Lily, he could be a complete arse right now but wait until he grows old and crimpled, then maybe, just maybe he could be a nice guy!" Marlene said with a very angry tone in her voice.

"Just, who are you girls talking about?" James flipped him hair and winked at me. _No!_ I said to myself. _He can't do that! He knows it drives me crazy, just maybe not the type of crazy he thinks._

Mary snaps in front of my face. "Lily? Lily? Are you, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I just… had something in my eye, that's all." I tried to cover that I was staring at Potter.

Next I have Charms, just like Potions, we didn't do anything; Professor Flitwick just explained what we will be doing this year and heading into next year. Then we had Flying Lessons with Slytherin first years, I didn't do that well but of course Potter did amazing. Normally curfew would be ten o'clock but on Wednesday Gryffindor House has Astronomy at midnight.

I didn't want dinner so after Flying Lessons I went straight back to the Common Room as I went by the Slytherin dungeons I heard a scream. I ran down there to check it out. When I got own there all I saw was Severus with no wand, a purple face and James and Sirius laughing in the corner. I stomped down the stairs took my wand out, walked right up to Potter and pointed it at his neck.

"Don't ever do that again, Potter, you hear me? And you! _You!_" I turned to Sirius and pointed my wand at him. "This is not funny and you two need to stop!" This time I was looking at them both. I cleaned up Severus' face and got his wand back from Potter. As I walked away I said to Sev: "Don't worry Sev, Potter and his group of friends are just arses" I told him to reassure him. I made sure he got back to the Slytherin Common Room nice and clean then I went back up to the Gryffindor Common Room, went up to my dormitory and got changed for bed. As I lie in bed and I think about all the things that happened today, but one person game to mind as I thought about my first full day at Hogwarts; James Potter. I could feel a smile draw up on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

James POV

"I have a feeling Evans fancies me," I said to my best mate. I tried to act cool so I added a wink to it and flipped my hair. The thing is I majorly fancy Lily Evans. "I mean, she's always starring at me."

"It would make sense but what about Snivellus?" Sirius asked me.

"What about him?" I questioned.

"HE obviously fancies Lily also, so what are you going to do?" Yes, Snape obviously likes Lily also, but there is no need to compete with him, I mean look at him, Lily would choose me over him any day.

o.O.o

The last months of first year went by very quickly. Sirius and I had at least one detention a week for the rest of the year, but we didn't care, it was fun hexing Snape. One time Lily got so mad at me, she actually cursed at me. Little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes cursed at me, but that is just a cover for what her true feelings are for me.

I got good grades in my exams. Lily barely beat me in scores in all of the classes. We won the House Cup and Dumbledore said it was the first time we won in five years. We are going to keep a winning streak as long as I am here.

Over the school year we invited Remus into our group of friends and eventually Peter.

A new kid named Phoenix Everhart joined Lily's little group of friends. She doesn't seem like she's Lily's type. She seems mysterious. I don't have a good feeling about her.

I tried to be as cool as I could with Lily when the guys were around but once we were alone it was like I was a whole new person. I hope during our second year we will get to spend more time together.

Over the summer at my house I invited all three of my friends over and we had a blast. We went over to Lily's to surprise her and her ruddy sister answered the door and called us freaks. I guess Lily knew her sister was talking to some of her friends when she yelled "Freaks!" but when she got to the door I guess she was disappointed to see us. Her mom came to the door also and insisted that she some and hang out with someone other than Severus. Maybe her mom isn't too fond of him either.

o.O.o

Finally, I woke up on the morning of September the first and I got dressed grabbed my trunk, owl and went down stairs.

"Eat some breakfast, please, James." My mom said to me.

"Fine, but then we are leaving, I don't want to be late for the train. This year is going to be great!" I exclaimed.

I quickly ate and brought my things out to the car, I went back in the house and practically dragged my parents out to the car. I stared out the window the whole drive to the train station, just dreaming of how amazing this year was going to be. Just me, Evans, and a whole lot of troubling-making. Just then, the sun came out and I saw my reflection in the window, I was smiling, just smiling to myself.

Everything seemed so familiar at the train station, the rush of walking on to Platform 9 ¾ , the smell of oil and rust, and the whistle, of the big scarlet red train. I looked around, I couldn't find her. It seemed like everyone had gotten maybe five inches taller. Another whistle sounded, I really had to get going, or I was going to miss the train. I quickly said goodbye to my parents and got on the train. I found Sirius and we took a seat in the first empty compartment we could find. I stared out through the door, hoping I would see Lily.

"Hey! James! Are you even listening?" Sirius exclaimed at me. I was so distracted waiting for Evans, I didn't even realize he was talking to me.

"Oh, sorry man. I'm just, waiting- for-umm." I stopped; I knew Sirius would make fun of me if he knew I was that desperate to talk to Lily.

"Omigod, dude! Are you seriously waiting up for that red-head chick?" Sirius asked me stunned.

"She's not some red-head chick!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy killer!" Sirius said moving back throwing up his hands as if he was surrendering. He glanced out the window, "Hey! There she is!" he said pointing out the window into the hallway.

"Where?!" I said spinning around to look out the window in the direction he was pointing. There she was, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Go talk to her!" Sirius said gesturing out the door. I smiled back at him and walked out the door.

"Hey! Evans!" I called after her; she stopped walking down the hallway and spun around to look at me, as soon as she saw who had called after her a huge grin stretched across her face. She gave a shy wave and said something quietly to her friends as they walked into a compartment about six doors up from Sirius and mine. She turned to face me as I walked up to her. As I got closer to her, I noticed there was something different about her. It was so small, and insignificant I couldn't tell what it was at first, but I knew something had changed. She was wearing makeup. The slightest amount, that you wouldn't be able to tell it was there unless you had been around her as much as I had.

"Are-are you wearing…makeup?" I asked her timidly. She chuckled quietly at my shyness.

"Yeah, just a little bit though. My sister made me. It's just a little bit of mascara and some blush." Her hair fell in front of her face. I brushed the hair softly out of her face.

"Oh, that's a shame. I thought I was the one making you blush." I said cheekily winking at her, a grin had snuck its way onto my face. I took her face in my hand brushed her cheek with my hand. The hallway was empty now, all of Lily's friends had gone into the compartment. "You don't need makeup. You're beautiful without it." Her face turned bright red, and we both knew it wasn't because of the makeup. I thought about what we were doing, the grin on my face disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked me, her face fell, her grin faded away; her eyes weren't as bright as they were when she was smiling.

"I don't know, I just feel bad that we can't act this way when we are around our friends." I let out a sigh and looked at the floor.

"Well, we both know what our friends would do if they found out we liked each other. Its better this way, just trust me. One day we won't have to hide it." She weakly smiled at me. I decided to be daring and I gave her a small kiss on the forehead. It was helpful that I was about four inches taller than her. She giggled, and looked at the floor. "You should get back to your compartment." I nodded and we both walked back to or compartments, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sirius POV

Not much changed between first year and second. Well, actually I've been noticing a difference with James and Lily's relationship, it seems he's been spending more time with her and is a little bit more obsessed than last year, I hope it doesn't keep on increasing every year. The first two months went by very quickly. James and I were sneaking off a lot more; Remus was starting to tag along same with Peter. James got on the Gryffindor quidditch team as a chaser, and he was pretty good.

One night I saw Remus sneaking off after dinner so I grabbed James and we went to follow him. He went out the front entrance of the school and started walking towards the Whomping Willow—a tree that no student is supposed to go near unless they want to get killed; this is the only tree I have ever seen in my life that actually fights back—I nudged James telling him to move faster and we broke out into a run. We finally caught up to Remus just before he got to the Whomping Willow. I tapped him on the back with James right behind me. When I tapped him, Remus jumped and turned around, obviously not expecting anyone to be following him.

"Remus, what are you doing out here this late, its past curfew?" I asked him.

"Look who's being strict about curfew, Mister I-Always-Stay-Up-Late," Said James jokingly. "But, why are you out so late?"

"I—um, um. I need to go." He answered looking very scared as he looked up at the full moon. He turned and started walking again.

"Wait!" I grabbed his arm. "Why do I never see you after dinner on a full moon?"

"I told you: I have to go, I can't answer any questions!" Remus yelled with frustration. He looked down at his hands; they were not human hands, his fingernails had grown to match a dogs nails and he had hair all over his hands. He gasped. "You need to go back to the castle and pretend like you didn't see anything." He said sternly.

"Remus? What's going on?" James asked with a shaky voice.

The next thing I knew Remus was slouched over and his face was scrunched up in pain. His back popped out and his spine grew to about ten inches longer than it normally was. His face grew longer so he had the snout of a dog. By now his clothes had ripped to shreds and were on the ground. I looked up at the moon and it was covered by a cloud so I couldn't see it. I looked at James in fright. I looked up at the moon again and the cloud had passed over. I looked over at my friend that was just slouched over in pain. It wasn't Remus anymore, now it was a full grown wolf but it didn't look like a wolf it was more half wolf half human. The werewolf howled, realized that James and I were there and started chasing after us. Luckily we weren't that far from the castle so James and I just booked it towards the safe castle where the beast couldn't get us. When we got into the castle we looked for the closest window to watch. When we looked out the window it looked like the werewolf gave up on chasing us and started towards the Whomping Willow. I was holding my breath—I don't know why because we are inside and the thing can't hurt us—and once he disappeared into the tree I felt like I could breathe again. I turned to James.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" I asked him very scared.

"I have no clue." James looked like he had just seen a ghost. We walked back up to the Common Room. Neither of us could sleep so we just sat by the fire and waited until morning.

When it was finally morning I sat up. Through the night I dosed off a couple times but was not able to truly sleep. The flashes of one of my best friends turning into a monster were going through my head. It's about seven o'clock on a Saturday morning so no one will be awake. I see that James is awake also.

At about eight o'clock no one has woken up yet. I look over at the entrance door to the Common Room and someone is coming in. It's Remus. I look over at James and I tell him that Remus is coming in the door. I get up and go over to him.

"Remus. What happened last night?" I asked him

"Umm…," He stalls. "It was nothing."

"_That _was '_nothing'_?" I asked surprised. "Damn it, Remus! You nearly killed us!"

"I know and I'm sorry about that." He said shyly.

"Then explain what happened." James insisted.

"Fine," Remus agreed. "Follow me." I looked at James puzzled but we followed him. He brought us to the opposite end of the castle and into an abandoned classroom.

"Okay," He spoke. He took a deep breath and started explaining. "When I was a little boy I was bit by Fenrir Greyback."

"But isn't he a w-werewolf?" That was the first time I had heard James stutter because of fear.

"Yes." Remus answered.

"so, doesn't that mean that you… would be a werewolf?" I asked.

"Yes, and that is what you saw last night," He stopped to take a deep breath. I could see his eyes were starting to tear up. "Every full moon I make up an excuse after dinner to come out to the Whomping Willow. There is a tunnel in the Whomping Willow that leads to the Shrieking Shack, it's not really haunted, the shrieks come from me when I'm forming into a werewolf."

It was silent for a couple minutes. I had so many questions to ask but so little time before people wake up.

"Mate, why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"I didn't know how you would react, actually." He answered.

"This is so…_ awesome!_" James yelled with a huge smile on his face. You could tell that meant something to Remus because a big smile drew on his face. "Man, we can like talk to Dumbledore and become like Animagus' and help you through it!" James was always the type of person to make every situation so much better.

"That would mean so much to me guys." Remus smiled as he said this.

They left the room and were on the way back to the Common Room. When we were going by the Great Hall I saw Lily running down the hall with a bunch of books in her hand. James told us he would meet up with us later but Remus and I just stayed there and listened to their conversation.

"Evans, why are you up so early?" he asked her as he found her sitting at the Gryffindor table, no one else was in the Great Hall.

"I need to finish my homework, I feel asleep last night." She told me as she was trying to find a page in her notebook to write on.

"You look very pretty today." He complimented her and flipped his hair.

I whispered to Remus "He's so cheesy" and went back to listening to their conversation.

"I'm in my pajamas." She answered laughing. James started to laugh with her. All I could see was that they were in love with each other and they were hiding it when we weren't around. I took one last glance before I left and all I saw was James and Lily staring into each other's eyes smiling like they were the happiest kids in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I am not stinkin J.K. Rowling. If I was I would live in a mansion and write so many more Harry potter books because I know you guys would love that, I would even write a couple on the Marauders time period just because I love them…. But it doesn't look like that's going to happen. :( **

Chapter 7

James POV

A few months had passed since Sirius and I had found out about Remus' little secret. We had spoken to Dumbledore, and it was official. Sirius, Peter, and I are all officially Animagus'. Sirius can turn into a large black dog, Peter changes into a rat, and I'm able to transform into a stag.

It was another Friday night, and my lads and I had nothing to do, since it was raining, and the full moon wasn't supposed to occur for another two weeks. "Come _on _mate! What are we going to do? I'm so bored!" Sirius complained throwing a small paper ball into the fireplace. We were all sitting in the common room alone, trying to come up with ideas for what we could do.

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking! Be patient would you?" Remus said throwing some paper at Sirius.

"We could charm some paper air-planes and throw them down the hall!" Peter suggested. We all groaned.

"That's lame!" Sirius said throwing his head back. He was never afraid to speak his mind.

"Ya, come on mate. That's for first-years." Remus chimed in.

"Ha! I have an idea! My uncle sent me this special stuff that when you put it down on a flat surface it expands, and after a few minutes its get _really _sticky and its impossible to get off!" Sirius explained.

"Yah, so?" I asked slightly confused.

"_So, _let's go put some in front of the entry way of the Hufflepuff dorms! That way, when all they come to breakfast in the morning, they'll be in a very, sticky_ situation._" Sirius continued with a wink.

"What if we get caught?" Peter said quickly, looking a bit nervous. We all rolled our eyes at Peter's question.

"We won't get caught." I said winking at Sirius.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Remus eyeing us suspiciously.

"Over the past few months Sirius and I have been getting tired of getting caught by the teachers and earning ourselves some detentions. So… We decided to make a map!" I explained to them. I grabbed the map out of my pocket and showed them. I opened it up but it was blank.

"Why is it blank?" Remus asked. "What's the point of using a map if its blank?"

"_This_ was my idea. You have to point your wand at it," Sirius grabbed his wand and pointed it at the map as he talked. "And say '_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'_." As Sirius said this the map started to come into form. At the top of the map was a blank space, under that said "_Hogwarts"_ . There was a bunch of rooms starting to pop up. After every room in the school was distinguishable and all of the secret passages (even the one that is under the Whomping Willow and heads to the Shrieking Shack)black dots started popping up with names above them of everyone who was on the school grounds, indicating where everyone was.

"Bloody hell!" Remus said with a shocked face.

"But… Why is there a blank spot at the top?" Peter asked.

"Thank you, for mentioning that, Wormtail—" I said.

"What did you call me?"

"As I was about to say… that I was going to leave up to you guys on what to put there, just to make sure you guys put some work into it," I said looking at Peter and Remus. "Also, I want to put our names there, but I don't just want to put our normal names. Sirius and I put together some nick names that we should call each other from now on."

"Remus is Moony, Peter is Wormtail, I am Padfoot, and James is Prongs." Sirius told them.

"Why those nick names?" Remus asked.

"Remus, you are Moony because you are a werewolf. Peter, you are Wormtail because your Animagus is a rat. Sirius is Padfoot because his Animagus is a black dog. Mine is Prongs because my Animagus is a stag, Got it?" I explained pointing at each one as I said their names."Now, to close it you have to say: '_Mischief managed'_."

"What happens if someone tries to open it, but without the password?" Remus asked_._

"Ah, now that was James' idea. If someone tries to open this," Sirius said pointing at the map. "Without the password, insults from all of us to that person will show up." He finished with a smirk.

"I have an idea of what to put at the top." Remus came over and took the map from me. He pointed his wand at the map and wrote: '_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present to you: The Marauder's Map.'_

"That's _great, _Moony!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well, it seems like you guys put a lot of effort into this." Remus said and smiled.

"Well, let's go cause some mischief!" Padfoot said, I shook my head in agreement, so did Moony and Wormtail. Padfoot went and got the goo and I went and got my cloak. We met outside of the common room. Once everyone was there we set off towards the Hufflepuff common room to cause a catastrophe.

**A/N: I know this chapter is really short but I thought it should end there. I am sorry for the wait, I have been so busy because it is still school vacation. I will try and post two chapters tomorrow. I might start one tonight but I might not post it and if I do it will be late. Please Review it really helps me a lot to know it you guys like it and what you want to happen next!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lily's POV

That stupid, stinking Potter. He is so arrogant and just plain annoying. He thinks he is the best at everything. He thinks he gets better grades than me. He thinks he's an expert on the broom. Him and his bloody friends always play tricks on Sev. Ugh, it just makes me so angry. Oh, who am I kidding? I cant lie to myself, I fancy Potter. I love how he does his tricks on his broom and runs his hand through his hair. He is just so charming and attractive. It was obvious to my friends that I fancy him, but hopefully to him it is not so obvious. I wouldn't—Correction: I couldn't date Potter. It was hurt Sev so much. I mean, Sev and I are drifting apart, he is in Slytherin and I am in Gryffindor; rival houses. I am starting to choose my path and he is starting to choose his.

Sev is starting to hang out with these boys—I don't really know their first names, I have only heard Sev call them by their last names—named Avery and Mulciber. There is another Slytherin occupant named Lucius Malfoy, he doesn't seem like the nicest boy out there. But, Sev can do what he wants, I mean just because we have been best friends sense we were nine years old doesn't mean I have to stay his best friend forever.

He promised not to call me a _mudblood_—ugh that word makes a chill run through my veins—but I know he calls other people of my blood status that, what makes me so different? If that's what he truly thinks we are then he shouldn't treat me different. I am the same as all the other muggle borns he makes fun of. He plays crude tricks on them and laughs at it with his other friends. I don't even know who he is anymore.

I never really thought about how he treats me different than the others. I sit in bed looking up at the ceiling. I am always the first one to wake up but I don't like going down to breakfast without my friends. Yesterday wasn't one of my better days. I thought back to all the activities that had happened yesterday; I was heading down to breakfast with Marlene, Alice and Mary, I suddenly heard a bunch of screams from the Hufflepuff hallway. I ran down the hallway to see a bunch of Hufflepuff third years trying to move their feet but were not successful. In the corner of the hallway I saw James, Sirius, Remus and Peter laughing hysterically. I marched right over to them.

"What is the matter with you?!" I asked them very angrily. They all seemed surprised to see me.

"Having some fun, Evans, you should try sometime." James said sniggering and he slid his fingers through his messy hair pushing the hair in front of his eyes out of the way.

"I do to have fun!" I fought. "Anyways, what is that?"

"Its none of your business!" Sirius yelled over the loud screams from the Hufflepuffs.

"Then how do you plan to get them out?" I asked with my most know-it-all voice.

"Some hot water and magic." James said pointing at his wand pocket and smirking.

"Whatever." I replied and walked away.

As I got to the Great Hall I saw Severus, Avery and Mulciber pulling a prank on a Gryffindor first year, that I happened to know was a muggle born.

"You bloody, stupid, Mudblood!" I heard Severus yelling at him as he was pointing his wand at him and casting a spell I didn't think they taught at Hogwarts. I walked over, yet again, to calm down the boys from hurting the first year. But, I was very angry this time.

"Sev! What are you doing to this poor boy?" I asked him looking sympathetically at the first year.

"Snape, are you going to let this, Mudblood take over you?" asked Avery.

"N-no, I don't even know her!" Severus yelled.

"But… Sev?" I pleaded, tears filling up in my eyes.

"Go away, filthy little Gryffindor." Mulciber said pointing his want at me.

I looked towards Sev. "Sev?" I asked.

"I don't know why you are calling me 'Sev' my friends call me 'Snape'." He said looking at the ceiling.

I turned and ran—without getting breakfast, I may add—towards the common room. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, ruining the little mascara I wore.

I got back into my dorm and stayed there for the morning classes. Just staring at a muggle toy called a Rubik's Cube, I had already matched all of the colors five times and messed it up again when Marlene burst into the room.

"Where have you been all day?" She asked out of breath.

"Here. Sitting. Thinking." I said. After a little of convincing I came out of the dorm for the afternoon classes. Right now I had Charms, at least it was my best subject, but this class I had with Severus.

When we got to the class the professor asked us to pare up and we will be doing some dueling. Before I could choose my partner James and Severus came over to me and grabbed my arm. To make Sev angry I picked Potter.

"Are you ready to get your arse whooped?" James asked with a smirk.

"Look whose talking!" I answered

"We shall only see." James winked at me as he pulled out his wand and ushered me to come to the middle. We bowed to each other and backed p. I got into my stance and the professor counted own from three and we began.

"Expelliarmus!" I screamed and James' wand flew out of his hand into mine. I looked town to see my wand in my right hand—a 10 ¼ inch, willow, swishy—I looked down at my left hand to see James' wand—11 inch, mahogany, pliable—I laughed and handed back his wand when the professor told them time was up. When I handed it back James hand and mine touched, we looked p and into each other's eyes. I awkwardly coughed and ripped my hand away. James looked disappointed.

After dinner I was heading back to the common room and I heard giggling from an empty classroom. Me, being curious, went over to the door and looked in it. The minute I saw what was in it, I regretted it. I saw Mary, one of my best _friends_, snogging Potter. My heart dropped instantly and I started sprinting back to the common room, for the second time today with tears streaming down my face.

I ignored all the girl's pleads to tell me what had happened and went straight up to the dorm, got dressed and got into bed. Could I trust anyone lately? I guess not, Mary _knew_ I fancied James. Ugh.

I couldn't go to sleep but when I was finally about to drift off I heard the girls coming up the stairs.

"Okay, I think she is asleep," I heard Mary's voice, I was guessing she had just peered over me to see if I was asleep; I was pretending to be. "Ahhh!" She silently screamed.

"What?!" This time I heard Alice's voice.

"James and I are dating!" I heard Mary's voice again. My heart dropped and shattered into a million pieces this time.

"Mary! You know Lily fancies James!" Marlene butted into her excitement. At least Marlene cared about her.

"Well, I fancy him too and Lily isn't obviously going to make her move any time soon!" Jeeze, Mary, what kind of friend are you?

"Well, don't let her find out from someone else, you need to tell her." I was glad to hear Marlene's voice this time. Her one true friend right now.

As lily snapped back from her flash back from the night before, she could feel tears sneaking down her face.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys! I didn't really like this chapter for a little bit but now that I reword some parts and reread it I like it a little bit better, I could make it better but I feel like I should post something sense I didn't post anything today so far. There are a lot of feelings Lily is relishing in this chapter. Snape is starting to move towards the dark side and some of her friends are betraying her. Will her and Mary get back to the way they were? It seems like she can only trust Marlene right now. But as everyone knows; James and Lily get together in the end. Haha, I just realized how long this chapter is. Sorry about that. Haha well I will see you tomorrow… I think :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

James POV

Well, second year at Hogwarts wasn't… my best, I mean don't really have a lot to go off of, but it wasn't as good as last year. Ever sense we stared using the map we didn't get caught as much but we didn't have very good pranks to pull. Peter's mom died, so of course we had to be supportive and not pull any pranks while he was grieving. It took that boy a long time to stop; by the time he stopped it was about a week until the end of the year. I mean, he lost his mom, I could never imagine losing my parents.

Over the summer it was pretty boring, I was just counting down the days to September the First. I was counting down the days until I saw Lily. Wait! What am I saying to myself? I am dating Mary! Not Lily! I am counting own the days until I saw Mary. Oh, gosh, who am I kidding, I am in love with Evans, everyone knows it, yet I'm going out with one of her best friends. I mean, she moved on me that day in the classroom. She brought me in there after dinner to talk to me and she bloody kissed me! I mean, I had no choice but to ask her out. I don't know how much longer Mary and I are going to be together.

This year is going to be so much better. We get to go to Hogsmead and I am going to start a move on Lily this year. Like I said, my summer was really boring and so was the train ride. When I got into the castle it was like I was home again, because I am. A couple feet away I could see the fiery red hair that belonged to the beautiful Lily Evans, next to her I saw Mary, Alice and Marlene; Her best friends. I looked around; next to me was Sirius, Remus and Peter.

The days went by and soon enough it was our first trip to Hogsmead. Today was Halloween, and we were going to Hogsmead, I see some jokes from Zonko's in the future. I walked down to Hogsmead with Padfoot; Moony and Wormtail had gone down earlier.

"Prongs, are you going to break up with Mary, we all know you still fancy Lily." Padfoot said to me as we walked down the path by ourselves. I looked down to see Lily and Marlene walking down by themselves also.

"I need to soon if I want to go out with Lily. Here lets go catch up with them." I punched Padfoot's arm and started running down towards Lily.

"Hey, Red." I said coming up the rear.

"What do you want, Potter? I don't know where Mary is." She said without looking around.

"What if I just wanted to talk to my favorite redhead?" I asked with a wink.

"Let's go get some Butterbeer." Sirius suggested to Marlene. He grabbed her arm and ran down the hill without an answer.

"Why aren't you looking for Mary?" Lily asked looking at me for the first time.

"I—um… can you keep a secret?" I asked, brushing my hand through my hair.

"It depends, are you going to be nice to me this year?" She asked with a laugh. God, she lights p the whole world with that smile.

"Fine, but er, I was planning to break up with Mary." I said. I could feel the blushing rising up in my face.

"W-what?!" She tried to keep her voice quiet, but it didn't work. Everyone around us turned to look but once they saw it was me they went back to their conversations "When?" This time her voice what more quiet.

"When we are talking I'm going to go find her." A smile started to creep on her face, but she pushed it away. I couldn't believe it: She might actually fancy me! I couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling, Potter?" She asked with a weird look on her face.

"No reason." I tried to hide my face.

"Look, you better not hurt her, OK?" She stopped walking and was pointing at me now.

"I wont, I wont!" I put my hands up in surrender. We walked the rest of the way talking about our summers and how the school year has been so far. It was nice. Once we got to the bottom Lily went to the Three Broomsticks to find Sirius and Marlene and I went to find Mary. I finally found her walking around with Alice. When she saw me she told Alice to go find Marlene and Lily. I walked up to her.

"Can we talk?" I asked her she nodded her head and we started to walk together. "Mary—"

"No need to go on, I know what you're going to do and I think it's the right thing to do, don't worry, I'm fine with it." She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, you made that so much easier." I smiled, she nodded her head and walked away. Well not that that was off my chest. I went to the Three Broomsticks to enjoy a butterbeer with my best mate and the best red head I've ever known.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the short chapter. I really want to write but I'm not in the mood to write their younger years, I'm glad they are starting to get older, but the chapters in 5****th**** 6****th**** and 7****th**** years are going to be a lot more detailed because that's when Lily really starts to like James, I can't wait to write those. Also, while I was writing it I was watching the Lion King which is like my favorite movie, next to Harry Potter of course so I kept getting distracted. I keep getting ideas for when they really show their feelings for each other but I have no clue what to do for their younger years. Well, erm… I might write another chapter today, I might not. My bloody mom is having us get another cat, maybe today, but she's not even a kitten which makes it worse. Ugh. Well… bye! I hope you like the chapter, I don't really but I feel like I might not post something for a day or two because school is starting again (last week was spring break) and I have softball practice after school every day and then sometimes I hang out with my boyfriend sometimes after that. Well until next time, see ya! :P**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lily's POV

I haven't talked to Sev ever sense the little "incident" last year.

_I wonder how he's doing?_

_No! you don't want to know! He is a complete arse._

_But, what if I want to talk to him and ask him how his life has been?_

_You can't do that! It's totally against nature!_

_How is it against nature?_

_From the start, he knew you could be in Gryffindor and he was definitely going to be in Slytherin; Slytherin and Gryffindor are obviously rivals. He knew that it wasn't going to be long once you guys got to Hogwarts that, you two would start growing apart and its obviously starting to show._

_N-no! I—wait I'm fighting with myself. I can just stop whenever I want to. So take that Self! Oh, gosh I need to get outside more if I am fighting with myself. _

I sat up out of bed, got my slippers on and went to the bath room to freshen up. I got dressed at put my hair up in a messy bun. I looked outside, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining. The Birds were chirping and not a cloud in the sky. Too bad it was November and this would be going away very shortly, so I decided to go outside.

I had a muggle book I was reading so I grabbed it off of my trunk and walked outside. I sat down by the lake and started reading. Time was flying by so fast. Every now and then I looked up and scanned the grounds of Hogwarts. Just about everyone was outside. A bunch of first years were playing a muggle game called Hide and Seek. I looked up at the castle and coming out onto the grounds was the people that I really didn't not want to talk to; James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. I went back to my book and started reading. Within a minute I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see the greasy, black haired, Slytherin boy; Severus Snape.

"Can I sit?" He asked very weakly.

"Sure." I said going back to my book. There was a couple moments of silence then he finally spoke up.

"So how has your year been so far?"

"It's been how a normal year at Hogwarts is supposed to be." I said with attitude.

"Oh, well um… I just wanted to say, er, that I'm sorry for what happened last year, I know it took a long time for me to say sorry, but—" I interrupted him.

"Save it, _Snape_, or whatever you want me to call you." I snapped.

"I want you to call me Sev, like you used to." He said. His eyes were tearing up.

"Nothing is like it used to be." I answered.

"Hey! Evans! Come here!" James called pushing his hand through his messy hair.

"Lily, don't go over there." Snape pleaded as I got up.

I started walking over there. I turned around to look at him.

"You have obviously chosen your path, now I am choosing mine." I closed my book and walked away, tears running down my face. I didn't look back at Snape until I got to where James and his group were. Once I got to them I turned around to see Sev with his head in his hands, sulking.

"Why were you talking to that sli—Are you crying?!" James shouted, acting defensively.

"I—um, yeah." I confessed.

"Why?! I punch that son of a bit—" James started putting up fists and pretending like he was punching someone and I interrupted him.

"It was my fault, I let my guard down." I felt ashamed.

"Was it that slime ball. Lily, please tell me it was that slime ball, I want a reason to punch him right in the gut." He looked so angry right now.

"D-did you just call me Lily?" I was so shocked he called me by my first name.

"Just tell me so I can go punch him!" James was yelling now.

"Jeesum, Prongs, calm your girl hormones." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Potter, calm down, and lower your voice, like I said it wasn't his fault—well it kinda was, he started it last year, but I just maybe finished our friendship, I don't know." I said walking back up to the castle. Well, I had planned a whole day to stay outside but now that I was crying, those plans were obviously ruined.

I didn't go to dinner but went straight to the common room to cool down and do some school work by the fire, it was Saturday night so people would be getting in late. I didn't go down to dinner, I wasn't hungry. The first person in was Mary. I haven't talked to her sense I saw her and James snogging. She came over to sit and saw that I was still ignoring her.

"Can you please just talk to me, I don't know what I did!?" She pleaded.

"You should have at least one idea why I am mad at you, when did I stop talking to you?" I said with attitude. "Think; if that's even possible for you."

"You stopped talking to me at the end of last year," She said, I nodded for her to keep going. "Around when me and James started dat—You can be _serious_?! _You have not been bloody talking to me just because I was dating James Potter?" _She was screaming now, luckily everyone was at dinner.

"You know I fancy him!" I screamed.

"Well, you sure weren't showing it, now were you."

"James Potter is a little arrogant bastard, but then there is the cute part of him, _when we are alone_! I have to show I cant stand him around his friends and you guys!" I was furious now if I was telling how cute Potter was.

"You have to be joking?!" She looked furious also.

"Why do I always _'have to be joking_' whenever I say something," I said putting my hands is quotation marks around "have to be joking". "I am just about fed up with you, Mary, you never take me serious, you are never there for me when I need a shoulder to cry on like Marlene and Alice are. You bloody flirt with every guy you see. Ugh! I'm fed up!" The tears were starting to form in my eyes.

"Well, I am fed up with you too! You never appreciate what I do. You never just sit and relax, you're always on edge. You are such an arse to me all the time, and you know what? I am fed up with our friendship!" She fought. The tears were starting to fall down now. "and just to make you up to _date_, James and I broke up the other day, now you can run into his arms, he can sweep you up on his broom and you can finally tell him how you really feel and snogg his face off like you want to!"

She didn't seem any where close to crying, unlike Lily who the tears were streaming down her face. When mary was done yelling she stormed out of the common room. When I turned to go up to the girls dormitories, I saw at the top of the stairs, a two pairs of hazel eyes peering around the corner. One set belonged to James Potter, the other belonged to Sirius Black.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I really hope you are liking it so far because I am, but I cant wait to get to 5****th**** 6****th**** and 7****th**** year, in the last chapter James and Sirius over heard Lily and Mary fighting so that means they heard Lily say that she likes James. But, anyways lets get to the real reason why I am writing the prestory thingy (haha I don't know what to call this) so sense I am back to school (ughh) on the week days I am going to be posting the chapters between about 6-8 o'clock because I have softball practice everyday after school. But, on Tuesdays and Thursdays after softball most of the time I go and see my little brother and don't get home until about 6 or so, so I will probably be posting the chapters a little after 8. Also, I have games Wednesday and Thursday this week, so between those three days (tomorrow Wednesday and Thursday) I will be writing as much as I can but I probably wont post a chapter on each day, I might on Thursday I don't know. But I will thank you for being patient of my busy life. Also, one last announcement (sorry) in May, ohhh May, I am going to be so god dang busy its crazy, I will be trying to write as much as I can like always but there will not be as much chapters then as there is now on the week ends. Well thank you for reading my boring announcements now you can go and read! :D!**

Chapter 11

James POV

I was sitting on my bed in my dorm. Sirius was in here also. We were just chatting when all of a sudden I heard Lily start to yell at someone down in the common room.

"You should have at least one idea why I am mad at you, when did I stop talking to you?" she had said with attitude. "Think; if that's even possible for you." Someone had answered back.

"You stopped talking to me at the end of last year," It sounded like Mary. There was a pause and then she started yelling again. "Around when me and James started dat—You can be _serious_?! _You have not been bloody talking to me just because I was dating James Potter?" _She was screaming now.

"Ooooooh, they are fighting about you, Prongs." Sirius sat up in his bed and started listening also. I got up and summoned Sirius to the door, I walked outside and peered down the stairs, Sirius was doing that too. Lily was standing by the fire place, in front of a chair and Mary was behind the chair.

"You know I fancy him!" She screamed. I couldn't believe it; Lily Evans fancies me! I turned around and Sirius gave me googally eyes.

"Well, you sure weren't showing it, now were you." Mary argued.

"James Potter is a little arrogant bastard, but then there is the cute part of him, _when we are alone_! I have to show I cant stand him around his friends and you guys!" Wow, she was complimenting me. I could feel a smile creeping on my face.

"You have to be joking?!" Mary screamed.

"Why do I always _'have to be joking_' whenever I say something," Lily said, putting her hands in quotation marks around "have to be joking". "I am just about fed up with you, Mary, you never take me serious, you are never there for me when I need a shoulder to cry on like Marlene and Alice are. You bloody flirt with every guy you see. Ugh! I'm fed up!" The tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Well, I am fed up with you too! You never appreciate what I do. You never just sit and relax, you're always on edge. You are such an arse to me all the time, and you know what? I am fed up with our friendship!" She fought. The tears were starting to fall down now. "and just to make you up to _date_, James and I broke up the other day, now you can run into his arms, he can sweep you up on his broom and you can finally tell him how you really feel and snogg his face off like you want to!" Mary screamed back. She stomped out of the room and left the common room. Lily turned and looked up the boy's stairs. Her eyes widened when she saw that Sirius and I were there, she took a deep breath and ran up to the girls dormitory.

o.O.o

A couple months had passed and nothing had happened between Lily and James. She didn't talk to him for about a week after the fight with Mary and her. They had a couple times where they were alone and they flirted with each other but nothing major. The year flew by so quickly. I got onto the Gryffindor quidditch team as a chaser, I was wonderful, I scored so much and we even won the quidditch final against Slytherin. Also, Ravenclaw won the house cup but just by two points, Gryffindor was in second place. Everyone blamed me because we were in the lead then I got in trouble and twenty points got taken away in the last week of term. When we were boarding the Hogwarts Express to go back to King's Cross I found Lily.

"Hey, Evans!" I shouted from behind her. She whipped around, letting her hair flow behind her, her face lit up once she saw me but went back to the way it was, I am guessing to cover up that she fancies me. I winked at her and brushed my hands through my hair. "I am having a party over the summer and my parents said that the people who can come can stay over my house the rest of the summer, we will bring everyone to King's Cross and Diagon Ally. Would you like to come?" I asked smiling at her, hoping the smiling would help.

"Whose going?"

"So far it's Marlene, Alice, Mary, Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, er, Amos Diggory, Frank Longbottom and a few other people." I answered

"Er, sure, just send me an owl about the details." She said, waving bye and saying she will see me on the train.

On June the sixteenth I sent everyone that was coming my party an invitation.

_Hey, Everyone!_

_I am having a party on July twenty-ninth and my parents_

_said everyone who comes to the party can stay _

_until September the first and we will take you_

_to King's Cross and to Diagon Ally._

_You can arrive at the party anytime after noon. _

_Bring your trunk, extra clothes and all of your fun selves._

_Wow, I must be really bored, I cant believe I just_

_said that. Well, see you then!_

_-Prongs_

_P.S. My address is: 36 Little Whinging, it's the third house on the left, its blue._

I got an answer from everyone I sent it to. Everyone said they could come. I couldn't wait. During those weeks my parents would be leaving for a couple days at a time for Auror duties. Maybe I could finally make my move on Lily. I smiled at the thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lily POV

It was finally July the twenty-ninth, the day I went to James' house. I had all my bags packed and ready to go. It was eleven o'clock in the morning and my mom was making me eat breakfast.

"You need to eat, you are going to have a long day and I don't know if you are going to be eating a lot while you are around all those boys." She winked at me.

"Mom!"

"I am told that you and this James Potter have a little 'thing' going on, is that true?" She tried to make conversation.

"Where did you hear that from?" I was curious how she had connection to the wizard world because I certainly didn't tell her that. "But, no we don't." I said sadly. She just ignored me, I'm used to that with my family.

After I finally ate my breakfast my mom brought me to James' house. I wasn't the only one there, luckily. Sirius was already there and so was Remus, Alice and Frank were also there. My mom and James' mom started talking and James' dad took my bag to a room. His house was gigantic. There had to be at least seven bedrooms and at least twenty rooms.

"Do you want a tour?" James asked me. I nodded and he told Sirius and Remus he would be right back.

" How has your summer been?" He asked as we walked down the long hallway to his bedroom.

"It's been good, I guess. Normal summer for a muggle-born with parents who are half interested until your muggle sister comes in and ruins it. Petunias dating this whale kid named Vernon Dursley and he acts like I'm just a piece of dirt on his shoes every time I see him or he sees me." I said with my head down.

He picked up my chin with his hand. "Trust me, you mean so much to me." He said. That sparkle was starting to glow in his eyes. God, he was so bloody cute. He started to lean in. What is he doing? Oh crap! I'm starting to lean in too, we are really close now. Ugh, I cant let this happen. I coughed and backed up.

"Um, is your room close to here?" I asked awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah just around the corner." He said shocked.

We got into his room and I looked around. The ceiling was very high and he had a big bed. His family obviously had a lot of money. His room was a baby blue. It looked like, just from looking at his room, that whenever James was around his family he was a little perfect angel.

"Hey , can we talk?" He asked closing his door and brushing his hand through his hair. I nodded. "We haven't been able to talk about this sense it happened, but what was that fight with you and Mary about."

"Oh, that. I, um, it was exactly how it sounded." I said, I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"So, you fancy me?" He asked.

"Erm, well, yeah." I said turning my head.

He grabbed my head with his hand again.

"Then why wont you go out with me?"

"I just can't." I said shaking my head.

"Will you after this?" Before I could object to anything he leaned down to kiss me. It was amazing. I could his tongue trace my lips. I ran my hand though his hair. It was so soft, no wonder her plays with it all the time. He had put his arms around my waist. I opened up my eyes and let go of him.

"Th-that was amazing." I said surprised.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" He said smiling.

"I don't know, I just never imagined it would be so great." I said laughing.

"My parents are leaving today and are supposed to be gone by now, do u want to go downstairs?" He asked.

"Wait, James? Please, don't tell anyone we kissed, Okay?" He nodded and we went downstairs to where everyone was.

"Where were you guys?" Marlene and Sirius asked at the same time.

"Oh, um, James was just showing me around his house."

"Well, er, do you want to play Never Have I Ever?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot…" James said warningly.

"Come on, Prongs, don't be a party pooper and your parents wont be home for three days, we will be fine by then." Sirius whined.

"What is that games, I've never heard of it." I said.

"Ugh, fine, well its where everyone has a bottle of muggle beer—but sense we are only fourteen!" James said getting in Sirius' face. "We are going to play with soda—anyways, for example I would say 'Never have I ever eaten three pieces of pizza in one sitting' and who ever has would take a sip of their beer, in this case soda, the first person who takes a sip would go next, if no one takes a sip then the person to the right of the person who just went goes. Got it?" James explained. We all nodded and gathered around and sat in a circle. James went to get a soda for everyone. I looked around to see Marlene, Mary, Alice, Frank, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Amos, and James would sit next to me. When James got back he handed everyone a soda and sat down nest to me.

"I'll go first," Sirius volunteered. "Ok, er, never have I ever broken my leg."

James took a sip. "Of course you would take a sip." I said. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, um, never have I ever broken a broom stick." James said smiling. Peter took a sip.

"Uh, never have I ever said 'I hate you' to my mom." Peter said nervously. Remus and Sirius took a sip but Sirius was first.

"okay, lets get a little more embarrassing. Never have I ever said a swear loud enough in front of a teacher for them to hear it." Remus started laughing and took a sip.

"Remus!" I yelled.

"Haha, sorry, Lily. Um, never have I ever kissed anyone at this table." Remus said looking around. Immediately Sirius and Marlene took a sip. I looked at both of them wide eyed. Then James did something unexpected; He went and picked up his can, I looked at him and warning him with his eyes. He looked back at me pleading, I gave in and he took a sip and so did I. Everyone looked at us, open mouthed.

"B-b-but wh-what h-h-how?" Sirius stuttered.

"Well, um lets move on to a different game, shall we?" I said.

"How about spin the bottle." Sirius said eagerly. He went and got a bottle. He spun it once and it landed on Remus.

"Oh, bloody hell." Remus said shaking his head. Sirius spun it again and it landed on Mary. Mary squinted her eyes and leaned into Remus and they started kissing. At first it looked like they were not enjoying it then after a couple seconds they started snogging.

"Ok, ok, break it up you two, you can do this later." James got up and separated them. We spun it again; it landed on Sirius, the nest spin landed on Marlene and they started snogging too. After they finally let go of each other Remus spun the bottle and it landed on James. My heart started pounding. I didn't want him to kiss any other girl but then I also didn't want to lose control if we did kiss. Remus spun it again and of course it landed on me. I turned to James and I looked at him in the eyes. He had excitement in them. I leaned forward and for the second time today I found myself kissing James Potter, the kid I have fancied sense I first laid eyes on him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, sorry guys I have been really distracted lately with sports, like I said I will try as hard as I can to write as much as I can. Well, heres a chapter, I don't really know how its going to turn out because I don't really know what im going to write.**

Chapter 13

James' POV

I cant believe I have kissed Lily Evans twice today. This is amazing, I have tried for almost four years and nothing has happened. Maybe, things will change now. This summer has been the best so far, Lily has come over to my house and we kissed two times. Now, I have to show off my Quidditch skills.

"Hey, do you guys want to go play quidditch?" I asked.

"No! James, you're going to cream us all!" Remus fought.

"Fine, Lily want to come outside with me?" I gave up with trying to play a game and turned to Lily. All I needed to do was show off to her, not to anyone else. She nodded and I went up stairs to grab my things. I went to my closet to grab my Cleansweep 200, I couldn't find it in my closet so I went into my parents to find it. As I opened their closet something dropped out. It was a letter addressed to a Nick.

_Dear Nick,_

_I went to the doctors office today, they said the fetus hadn't set properly_

_and died at 9 weeks into the pregnancy. The other day I told my husband _

_that it was his, I didn't have the guts to break his heart and_

_tell him it was his best friends baby, it would break his heart._

_We have to let this move on, pretend it never happened. I am_

_married to my husband, not you. I should have a baby_

_with my husband, not you. We are going to be trying soon. _

_I hope you are okay because I am._

_Love. Dorea. _

I couldn't believe what I had just read. My mom cheated on my dad? With his best friend? I would have had a baby sister or brother and not even know it wasn't my dad's baby? So many questions were running through my head. What is the baby had stayed alive, I wouldn't be here right now, I wouldn't have met Lily because she would be a couple years older than me. Maybe, everything did happen for a reason, and this reason was great. But, what would it be like to not be an only child, what if I had a sibling? After a couple minutes of thinking I suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"James? Is everything , ok?" I heard Lily's voice and I turned around.

"Yeah, sorry, I kinda got caught up with something but it's fine now." I explained, taking a deep breath.

"Well, I hope you are very open-minded right now because Ministry Officers are at the door." She said closing her eyes and trying to be confronting, she knew that it was about my parents and I did too. I nodded, dropped the things I had in my hand and walked downstairs and she followed right behind me. I had lost all the feeling in all of my limbs. I was shaking all over and my heart had already dropped. What if they were delivering _the news,_ the worst news a child could hear. I got downstairs. I saw the two officers. I recognized them; One of them was Lucius Malfoy and the other one, I didn't know his first name but I know his last name is Yaxley. I knew from my parents talking that they were Death Eaters. What if they tried to make a move on us? There were only a couple fourth and fifth years in this room, they could easily take us all down.

I finally got to the door.

"Yes?" I asked. Shaking.

"Yes, Mr. James Potter?" Lucius Malfoy spoke up. I nodded indicated that they were talking to him. He Malfoy started reading from a piece of parchment. "We have to inform you that your parents hav—" Yaxley interrupted him.

"Who is that behind you?" he said with a hiss. His top lip started curling up. "Is that a _Mudblood?_ " I looked behind me and saw Lily. My heart started pounding; they could and would defiantly fight now. My eyes grew wide. What would we do? They were Death Eaters, they could do so much more things to us than we could do to them.

"We are here for business, Yaxley, no fighting." Malfoy reminded Yaxley. Then he leaned forward and whispered to him. "We can do that another time." He whispered smiling. I whipped out my wand, just in case and I could hear everyone else do the same.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah woah." Malfoy put his hands up in surrender. "All we are doing is delivering a message."

"It doesn't look like that," I said. My eyes looked furious. "What is the message you were saying?"

"As I was saying; We have to inform you that your parents have gotten caught up with another case and will be home later than expected; they will be about two more weeks." I nodded and closed door. I put my want away and so did everyone else.

"That was interesting." Sirius said, jokingly. I looked around the room.

"Is everyone, OK?" I asked. Then I saw Lily; she still had her wand in her hand, she was staring into space and tears were slowly falling down her face. "Lily, whats wrong?"

"I-I.. I just almost got us all killed-d" She stuttered.

"Lily, that was not your fault, you just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Alice came over and started to comfort her.

"I, um, need to go lay down." She looked so terrified. I had never seen her like this before. The strong, courageous, Lily that I had known sense first year, had finally cracked about being muggle-born. It actually scared me a little because if Lily was scared then everyone should be. She was just that type of person to stay calm during something like this. She must have known Yaxley and Malfoy were very dangerous Death Eaters, maybe she had heard Snape talking about them. I didn't know if she wanted to be alone or if I should go and talk to her. Not know what to do I gave her a couple of minutes and then I went up to see her. When I found her she was sitting on her bed staring at the wall.

"Lily?" I asked and she looked up. "Do you need anything or want me to do anything?"

"I just need someone to listen," She said, tears streaming down her face. I nodded and pointed to my ears saying that I am listening. " Everyone always thinks I'm so strong, I am but when it comes to my blood status, it just hurts when people see me in a different way because I am a muggle-born. I try to be my strongest about it, but I just almost got us all killed. What if Malfoy hadn't convinced Yaxley not to fight right now? We would have all been killed. I try to be as strong as I can, but a girl cant hold it in all the time." I didn't know what to say. Why was she being so open to me? Could she really, truly like me?

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, Tuesday I had practice and then went to my step mom's house then I had a game on Wednesday and didn't get home until 7:30 because we stop at McDonalds after every away game and me and my friend both got Caramel Mochas; They are heavenly delicious and I was a tad crazy afterward… well maybe a lot more than a tad. But then I had to get home, take a shower AND do my homework, the same thing on Thursday then yesterday I hung out with my friends downtown until 8:30, in two weeks is a very big festival we hold in the town I live in almost everyone comes even from towns 30 mins away, it is called Children and the Arts day; there is a bunch of stands and we have a huge parade starting at the elementary school and they are already setting up for it. I was hanging out with a bunch of guys and one of my best friends (my boyfriend was included in those guys) and where we hang out they put up pens for the llamas that we out in there to the festival and them being guys climbed in them and started wrestling, oh boy, haha. But, one reason why I really wanted to have Lily finally crack about her being a muggle- born is to say not everyone can stay strong forever and I have a connection to it (to having a different race or something but being the strong one of my friends and rarely cry but sometimes I burst); For a couple years me and three other girls were the best of friends, we did everything together and people said it was the best friend group that you could ever be in, like everyone got the same attention and no one was ever left out, but last summer one of us had to move to a different town and she had to go to a different school; The people at my school really do not like the people that go to that school because that school is the type of school where everyone is just… (im sorry for swearing) but slutty and they cut themselves for no reason… The minute my best friend went there, she changed and it hurt all of us but hurt me the most, I don't know why but it did and I still cry about it when I see she posts something on Instagram how she has new best friends… but anyways, on another note, I know the chapters have been kind of boring because like I said I have nothing good for their earlier years, so I wanted to know your opinion; do you want me to skip their fourth year and just start on their fifth or what. If you want me to stay on their fourth year please help me and give me some ideas cause I have no clue. Well, thank you for reading this very long A/N haha thanks bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I decided to skip fourth year, I have been trying to think of things on what to do and all that is popping into my head is 5****th**** 6****th**** and 7****th**** year things so yeah. Haha hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Lily's POV

The rest of the summer was pretty good. I was so embarrassed with myself after I had opened up to James some much that one day. Within a week his parents came back so I don't know if that messages Malfoy and Yaxley came and told us was true, I was glad James' parents weren't hurt when they came back. The train was normal and so was the sorting. Nothing really unusual happened until one day in October. I wanted to do my homework outside on the bleachers of the Quidditch field. Man, I really wish I was good on a broom; quidditch looks so much fun.

The sun was setting; it was so beautiful. For about five minutes I watched it. Then I saw a figure walking onto the quidditch field. He mounted his broom and started flying. This guy could fly like it was no one business. He swerved through the hair like there were millions of people around him. After a couple minutes I finally got a glimpse of his face; it was Potter. I signed and still watched him. I had had a crush on him for a couple of years now and he heard me admit in last term and we kissed a couple times over the summer but nothing had changed between us. It seemed like he looked up at the bleachers out of habit and saw me. His expression was shocked. He came over and mounted on the bleachers and walked over to me.

"Hey, Evans?" James yelled as he walked over. He had grown so much over the summer I hadn't realized it. "Want to take a ride?"

"I can't ride a broom." I confessed. We fought for a couple seconds about it and I finally gave in. He stood up and told me to get on his broom, he got on behind me. And we were off. It was such a rush. I could feel the wind blow through me hair. I looked down and I saw that James' arms were around me; this felt so good. I started laughing. Suddenly the broom dived down and I scream, I could hear James laugh because I screamed. He stopped and we were floating in mid air. I twisted my torso and my head around so I was facing him.

"Was that fun?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, it was wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"Ha, that's good." He answered with a smirk.

"Potter, why are you so nice when no one else is around?" I asked the question that is never answered by the mysterious James.

"I guess when everyone is around being mean to you is my way of showing that I really fancy you." He said smiling, once again. Wait, was he leaning in? Should I lean in too? I was dying to kiss him. Going against my instinct I started to lean in too.

"_Lily Evans!"_ I heard someone shriek. We were so close to kissing, I could feel my heart drop. It was Severus. I was so surprised and embarrassed that I fell off the broom. Luckily it was only a few feet off the ground so it didn't really hurt. I walked up to Severus and said "That's was none of your business." An started walking off towards the lake where everyone else was. I could tell he was chasing after me. I could hear him calling my name an telling me to stop running. I could feel him getting closer so I broke into a slow run. When I got to the lake edge I stopped but I guess I didn't run fast enough because I felt Severus grab my arm.

"What was _that_?" He asked looking very angry.

"That was nothing, just Potter was helping me fly." I answered.

"Then why did it look like you guys were about to kiss?!" His grip on my arm got tighter.

"Let go of me, Snape." I said adding real attitude to his name to make sure he heard me call him by his last name. I tried to pull my arm away but it didn't work; his grip was too tight.

"Let go of her, Snape!" Marlene had yelled warningly. I looked around to see almost everyone around us now in a big semi-circle.

"Listen to what she said, Snevillus." James came walking into the circle, had his wand in ready stance. As Severus went to grab his wand he let go of me and I ran to Marlene. He started to say a spell but James was faster and yelled.

"Levicorperus!" After the spell hit Severus the spell lifted him up by his feet and he was hanging by his ankles.

"You can't use my _own_ spell against me, Potter?!" Severus yelled surprised.

"Well, I just did, didn't I?" He answered with sarcasm in his voice. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I couldn't just let him dangle there.

"Do you need my help, Sev?" I yelled up towards him.

"No! I don't need a _Mudblood's _help, _that's_ for sure." I couldn't believe what Severus had just said and neither could he by the look on his face. My best friend sense I was nine just called me the most foulest name a wizard could be called, he had also promised he would never call me this. It was almost a close call a couple years ago, but this time he actually called me it. I would never forgive him for this. I dropped all the books that were in my hand and ran to the school. I was never going to talk to Severus again.

_Why am I still calling him Severus? That is what I called him when we were friends. Now hate was running through my body at this moment. I need to call him Snape now. _

As I ran through the school, tears running down my face, I couldn't hear the footsteps stomping after me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

James' POV

"Do you need my help, Sev?" I could hear Lily yell towards Snape.

"No! I don't need a _Mudblood's _help, _that's _for sure." Did Snape seriously just call Lily a Mudblood. Oh, he is going to pay for this. Next thing I knew Lily had dropped her books and was running up towards the school. I let Snape drop—I could hear him drop to the ground and yell "Ow!" He deserved it—and I followed Lily. Man, this girl runs fast. She was already up at the castle when I was half way there.

I ran through the castle not caring at who was staring or how loud I was; Lily was just hurt entirely by one of the people she trusted so much. I was too she was already in the Gryffindor common room. I started sprinting. Once I got into the common room I didn't see her anywhere so she must have been in her dormitory. I went to walk up the stairs. Once I reached the fifth stair the stairs flattened and turned into a slide; my feet slipped and I slid down. Once I was at the bottom they turned back into stairs. I had never tried to go up

3 to the girls rooms so this surprised me. I tried again and the same thing happened. I finally gave up and decided to work on my homework. As I went up the stairs to the boys' dormitory I looked out the window. I could see Sirius kneeling over Remus and Peter looking up at the sky. I looked up to see the bright full moon shining down on the Hogwarts grounds. _Crap! It's the full moon!_

I ran out of the common room and sprinted down to the hospital wing. I had totally forgotten that the full moon was tonight, how could I? I finally got to the hospital wing and Madam Pompfrey was sitting there reading the _Daily Profit._ She looked up and saw the frantic look in my face, she looked outside and saw the full moon. She nodded and ran out of the hospital wing.

"Where is he, Potter?" She said holding up her apron and I could hear her heals clacking on the stone floor.

"He's out in the front grounds by the lake." She nodded.

"We need to hurry, if he just started to transform when you ran down here then he is probably already transformed. Go get your invisibility cloak, son." She instructed me. I nodded and we went separate ways; I was heading towards Gryffindor tower and she was heading towards a big and dangerous Werewolf. Once I got my invisibility cloak I put it on and ran down to the front grounds.

When I got down there I could see a big nine foot werewolf on its hind legs fighting a big white horse—that was Madam Pompfrey, her animagus was a white horse—I did what I was supposed to do; I went to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and put my invisibility cloak in a whole in a tree that Sirius had made and transformed into a Stag.

"Snape! Leave me alone!" I turned my head and saw Lily walking quickly out of the castle and Snape chasing after her. _Shit! Not this now, please no!_ I said to myself. I changed back into myself and ran up to them.

"We need to get out of here, now!" I yelled trying to heard them towards the castle.

"Woah! What is that?" Lily pointed to the white horse and the werewolf fighting.

"I don't know, but I do know we need to get inside." Lily nodded and all three of us ran inside.

"We need to tell Dumbledore that there is a wild animal on the loose on the grounds!" Snape yelled running towards Dumbledore's office.

Within a couple minutes Dumbledore came out of his office and Snape ran into him.

"Woah, slow down, Mr. Snape. What can I do for you?" Dumbledore looked down at Snape through his half-moon spectacles and talked to him with his wise voice.

"There is a wild werewolf on the grounds at this minute!" Lily yelled.

"Ah, I see the problem, well I will solve the problem but I need to talk to Mr. Potter first and you two need to go back to your common rooms and go to bed." Dumbledore said pointing to Lily and Snape. Dumbledore told me so follow him so I did. Once we got into his office he was the first one to speak.

"What happened tonight?"

"Um, well, Snape had called Lily a, er, M word," Dumbledore nodded, understanding what I was staying. I went on. "And Lily ran up to the castle, I followed her, I looked out the window and I saw Sirius kneeling over Remus and Remus started to transform and I went to go get Madam Prompfrey and she told me to get my invisibility cloak an when I got outside Remus was fighting with Madam Prompfrey, of course Remus was a werewolf and she was a white horse. Then I saw Snape and Lily coming out of the Castle and I brought them to you." All he did was nod and he told me to go to bed. I left his office and was wondering how Lupin was doing and how Sirius was.

"Hey, Potter!" I heard someone call. "I put the pieces together," I turned around to see Lily looking proud. "Remus is a werewolf and you, peter and Sirius are all animagus' to help him with his change. That is why you were outside and didn't want to go and investigate because you know that your best friend is one of the most dangerous creatures in the world every full moon." I just stood there in shock. She guessed it. She guessed that Remus was a werewolf and it was true.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lily's POV

The year went by very fast. The Marauders—especially Remus—ignored me for most of it. I was happy about that I guess. Sev- Snape and I haven't talked for a long time; I don't want to talk to him. He showed me that he has chosen his path and I've chosen mine. Mary and Remus finally started going out after we played a muggle game called Seven Minutes in Heaven, apparently they liked kissing each other.

The Gryffindor quidditch team won the House Cup. Gosh, James looked so cute whenever he was on his broom, well really anywhere, with those beautiful hazel eyes and his brown messy hair. Whenever I saw him he always had a smile on his face. Ugh, what am I thinking? I don't like Potter that way—well maybe I do, I don't know.

The summer had gone by really quickly. I didn't talk to Snape over the whole summer or my sister. We haven't had a real conversation like we used to sense I got my letter saying I was a witch. I had gotten seven O's on my owls with got and E in transfiguration. Also, I was a prefect again.

It was the morning of September the first.

"Lily! Please come downstairs and eat breakfast! You're going to be late!" My mom yelled p the stairs to me. Today I had dressed in some white-wash jeans and a purple blouse with a blue tank top under it. I wore my hair in a messy bun, over the summer my hair had turned a more red-orange.

I went downstairs and ate some toast and met my parents in the car.

"So, are you excited for your sixth year, Lily?" My dad asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I guess, I just don't want my Hogwarts experience to end." I sat in the back seat looking out the window watching the trees run by the car on our way to King's Cross.

Once we got there I said 'Goodbye' to my parents and ran to the platform. Once I was on platfor found Mary, Alice and Marlene. They had told me all about their summer; it was so much more exciting than mine. Within five minutes of being there Potter found me.

"Hey! Evans!" Potter called over the crowd. I started to walk to other way but he caught up to me. "You runnin' away from me?" Potter said as he got next to me.

"Well, I sure didn't want to talk to you." I said with a little attitude. Someone called Potter's name and he turned away. This was my chance! I quickly ducked and started running towards Alice.

"Lets get on the train, quickly." I grabbed Alice's arm and ran to the train, Marlene and Mary followed.

After a couple minutes we found an empty compartment. We all put our luggage above the seats and sat down. We talked about a bunch of girlie stuff and how this year was going to go.

"Wait! Lily! Aren't you supposed to be in the Prefect carriage?" Marlene looked very worried.

"Marley, Marley, calm down. Sixth year Prefects don't have to patrol the train," I chuckled. "But, thanks for worrying."

"Oh, OK." There were a couple minutes of silence then Mary was the first one to speak.

"Uh, Lily… Please _don't _get mad at me, but I invited Remus to ride with us." She said with a scared look.

"Why would I get mad, I mean, he's boyfriend—," The reason why Mary told me to not be mad popped into my head. "Does that mean _Potter _will be riding with us too?" I looked at her with furious eyes.

"Y-yeah, that's why I said 'don't be mad'." I can't be mad at her; if she wants to spend time with her boyfriend, its fine with me.

The ride was… normal I guess, considering Potter was there. We played a lot of games of Exploding Snap and just talked about our vacations.

The sorting was fun and the feast was great, as always. The first few weeks were pretty relaxing, there was defiantly not as much homework as there was last year. Potter hadn't really bugged me a lot this year. But, quidditch was coming up and I couldn't speak too soon. Actually, today was quidditch tryouts and Marlene was trying out as seeker so I had to go and support her.

Potter was the team captain this year and he was one of the chasers. It was finally five o'clock and I went down to the quidditch field with Alice and Mary. Marlene and everyone had to be down there at four forty-five, but the tryouts didn't start until five.

"Whoa! Go, Marlene!" Mary yelled when we were sitting. Marlene turned around to see us and I gave her thumbs up. Potter looked over and a smile lit up on his face. Oh, those beautiful dimples. I was staring at him. I could feel a smile grow on my face.

"Lily?" Someone was shaking me. I snapped back into reality and it was Alice who was shaking me. She saw who I was looking at. "Does someone still _fancy_ the new quidditch captain?" Her eyes were moving up and down.

"No! I, er, um." I tried to make an excuse but I couldn't find one.

"Oh, I see how it is." She said winking at me. What if I do actually fancy Potter? Do I? Ugh, what is going on with my life? I turned and looked at Potter; He looked so cute when he was flying. He looked over at me and smiled, I could feel a smile creeping on my face. When he saw this his eyes filled with shock. His beautiful hazel eyes bared into my bright colorful green eyes with hope.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! I really appreciate when people review I just got a really sweet review and it just makes me so happy :) It makes me so happy Im posting a second chapter tonight! It might be either short or not detailed or maybe ill just write all night, but I hope you guys love it!**

Chapter 17

James' POV

I cant believe Lily looked at me! Right now I felt like I was a lion that just found some food that hadn't eaten in over a year. The way she smiled at me, and how she looked at me with those beautiful jungle green eyes.

_James! Get your head in the game! You are at quidditch tryouts right now! You are the captain! Leave Lily alone until later._

_But she just smiled at me and looked at me with those beautiful eyes and actually looked at me without any hatred but friendship._

_Yah, um hey James, yeah there is a person coming straight towards you and you are thinking of Lily, do you want to be smart and move?_

I realized that I was fighting with myself and didn't even realize how the quidditch game was going. Marlene—who was trying out for seeker—was coming straight towards me, chasing the snitch, I tried to move but I wasn't fast enough, luckily she was, she quickly went around me and dodged me. I made a mental note saying she was the new seeker. But the next thing I knew everyone in the stands was yelling.

"James! Watch out!"

"Move, move, move!"

"Look behind you!"

When I looked behind me I saw a bludger racing after me, this time I wasn't quick enough to move again but she bludger didn't try to move, it actually hit my directly in my back.

_Oh, here I go, down, down. Maybe this is a dream._ Then I hit the ground. _Ow, nope it's not a dream. That really hurt._

"Prongs? Prongs! Wake up!" Sirius was shaking me vigorously.

"Padfoot," I said with a strained voice. "I'm fine."

"No! You are not fine! You just fell from fifty feet in the air, and you got hit in the back by a bludger. You are defiantly not fine!" I tried to sit up but Dumbledore ran over and told me to lie down until Madam Pomfrey came over, so did.

_Dumbledore is a wise old door. _

_Wait? What am I thinking? I must really have a concussion. I need to wait until Madam Pomfrey comes over._

Next thing I knew, I was in the hospital wing. I opened my eyes and saw the door close.

"Huh? What am I—ow?" I tried to sit up but my back really hurt.

"Lie down, sonny!" Madam Pomfrey came running over and made me lie back down.

"How long have I been here?" I asked trying to remember what had happened.

"Well, at least a week, sweetie!" Answered a high-pitched young Madam Pomfrey.

"A w-week? Has anyone been to visit me?" I asked surprised.

"Oh, well, yes, that Black boy, I think his name is Surius? Or Sarius, something like that, and Remus Lupin and… a girl, she has very red hair, oh yeah! Lily Evans, she has been here all week, Dumbledore gave her permission to skip classes and she just left right when you woke up, surprising, you would think that if someone stayed all week while you were asleep would stay when you woke up." She nodded and left to help someone who had boils all over his face.

Lily had been to visit him? All week? What is going on with this girl?

"When can I leave?" He started to get up but it hurt again.

"You can leave now if you want, just come back later for some pain killers, I fixed your back as much as I could but sadly I cant fix bruises because you have a nasty one, could last up to two months!" She exclaimed. I jumped out of bed once she was done talking no matter how much it hurt and ran to Sirius. I finally found him in the courtyard.

"Did you know Li—Evans stayed the whole week?" I yelled at him with a surprised look.

"Whoa, man, Prongs, your breath _stinks!_ Go take a shower, you haven't taken one in a week, you smell like an ogre." He yelled plugging his nose. "And yes, I did know, whenever I went she was there." I nodded and went to take a shower. I came back thirty minutes later.

"Better?" I asked holding my arms out as I walked to Sirius.

"Well, one your hair is a lot more tamed, but not perfectly," I glared at him and he laughed. Next, he cae over and smelled me.

"Smells like… man!" He yelled 'man' and then laughed.

"You are one weird kid, Padfoot." I laughed and turned towards the lake so I was facing away from Sirius. It was a little windy. One gust of wind went by. I felt my shirt go up because of the wind.

"Oh, god! Prongs! Your back is _gruesome!_" I turned around and Sirius' face was squished in disgust. I never really had seen what my back looked like. I picked p my shirt and looked. Sirius was right, it was gruesome. There was a giant black circle on my back the shape of a bludger with tints of purple here and there. Out of the corner of my eye I could the fiery red hair and I quickly put my shirt down. I turned to the source: Lily Evans was coming out of the castle and was heading towards me. I decided to meet her so I started to walk.

"Hey, Evans." I said trying to walk with more swag when I got close but it hurt my back.

"So, you are finally out of bed, you lazy, Arse." She shook with laugher and couldn't hold it in anymore, she started laughing. I love her laugh. I love those little crow feet by her eyes when she smiles. I love everything about her. We stared into each other's eyes. Whenever I looked at her I couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again.

**A/N: sorry this is very late but I really wanted to get this done. Good night! I hope you liked it!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lily's POV

James was so glad when Madam Pomfrey allowed him to be active again that he started doing back flips and round off back-handsprings through the halls. The teachers just watched and chuckled. You could tell not being able to be active for two weeks was like being locked up in a jail cell for a year with no contact with anyone.

"James, will you please be mature for at least five minutes and help me with this potion, please go get some Aconite and chop it up," I said looking over at James to see him relaxing, leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the table. I smacked him in the chest. "You need to help me!" He signed in defeat and got up. As he walked over to the cabinet I yelled to him. "Where gloves, be careful of the leafs they are poisonous." But I was too late, he had already touched the leafs and his hands started swelling up. I smacked my head. He dropped the plant, I'm guessing because his hands were burning.

"Okay, okay, everyone please remain calm, Mr. Potter here just didn't hear me when I said to wear gloves when you hold the aconite." Professor Slughorn got up to calm everyone down and to get James. Sirius was laughing, holding his stomach and James started laughing along with him as Professor Slughorn walked him out of the room.

The next day I was walking to Transfiguration with Mary. We were talking about how the Defense Against the Dark Arts class just went and I heard Sirius laughing and talking very loudly.

"Nice going, James! Everyone knows that aconite leaves are extremely poisonous." Sirius laughed. James butted in.

"Well, apparently I don't!" He said defensively. I looked back. "Oh, hey, Evans!" He called running up to me.

"What happened to you is not at all my fault." I said without letting him explain.

"I know it isn't, I was just wondering if you wanted to walk down with me to Hogsmead on Saturday?" He said smiling to me.

o.O.o

It was Hogsmead weekend once again. I woke up and got out of bed. I grabbed my clothes for the day and my toothbrush and went to get ready. My hair looked like a rats nest so I put it up in a messy bun. I walked downstairs to see a smiling James waiting leaning against one of the chairs.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Mary, Marlene, Alice and I walked down to Hogsmead together. We laughed, we talked, and we just had fun. I feel like all the worries in the world were off my shoulders when I was around James. We first went to Honeydukes, we got a bunch of candy and we went to Zonko's, for the looks of it, James and Sirius went there a lot because the owner was very friendly with them. They got a lot of stuff from there. James and Sirius had so much stuff that they had to go back to the castle to put their stuff in their dorms so Mary, Marlene, Alice and I went to the Three Broomsticks and ordered Buttersbeers for everyone.

"So, Lily… What's the four-one-one on you and James?" Marlene spoke up, moving hers eyes up and down.

"There is no 'me and James'" I said putting my hands in quotation marks when I said 'me and James'.

"OK. OK, whatever you say, Lily." They all said at once. James and Sirius came back within about ten minutes and we talked for a little bit, then we decided to leave.

"So, Evans, did you have a good day?" James asked me as we were leaving.

"Yeah, I guess it was—"I was interrupted by three dark mists flying through the air and landing on the ground. Once they hit the ground the black mist evaporated and a wizard was behind it. One of them was Lucius Malfoy, also Yaxley and I think the last one was Bellatrix Lestrange. I could hear Malfoy whisper to Yaxley once he saw me. "Now, you are allowed to fight," A smirk grew on Yaxley's face. My eyes went wide with fear and I grabbed James' arm.

"Young, Lily, why it is so very nice to see you again." Yaxley started walking towards me, playing with his wand in his hand.

"St-stay away from me." I stuttered out of fear.

"Oh, you know I can't do that." He started advancing on me.

"Do what she says, Yaxley." James stepped in front of me.

"Get out of my way, boy," Yaxley said warning. "Stupefy!" James went flying out from in front of me and onto the ground, unconscious. "Now, its your turn." There was a moment f silence.

"Be careful, Yaxley." Malfoy warned him.

"Don't tell me what to do, shes is a filthy mudblood and deserves what she is going to get!" He took a break. "_crucio!"_ Immediately pain was shooting through my body. I feel to the ground and screamed with all my might. There was a burning sensation going through all my limbs, it hurt so much. All I wanted to do was die, right here on the spot. I screamed using all the air that was left in my lungs. I was out of hair and I couldn't breathe. I am going to die. Goodbye, mom and die, James and everyone I love. I was as strong as I could be. It felt like it was a whole hour before I was able to control my body. I tried to yell 'help' but my voice cracked as the word rolled across my tongue. I could hear people sobbing, more than one. I opened my eyes and saw James crying over my body, he was holding me in his arms. I swallowed.

"James, I love you." The words came out of my mouth so smoothly but very quietly. I could feel his grib get tighter. He leaned down and kissed me on my head.

"Feel better, Lily."

Next thing I knew, I was in the hospital wing with a massive headache.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey, guys, sorry about the delay, this week I have been really busy and same with next week. Today I have a dance competition and then tomorrow is Mothers day then on Monday I have game same with Tuesday, Wednesday I have a school concert, I will probably post something on Thursday, Friday I have a band field trip, Saturday I have a really big town parade and I will be gone all day. Well, here you go! I don't really have any ideas on what to do so im just going to wing it, I hope you like it! This chapter might be long because im not going to be posting something for a while. Happy Mother's Day!**

Chapter 19

James' POV

"Stupefy!" Yelled Yaxley. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and everything went black.

_No! I can't be dead!_

_But, you're talking to yourself right now in your head._

_So, I must not be dead. Well, Yaxley did yell stupefy I must be just asleep. _

All the black suddenly went blurry and turned into color, then my hearing came back and I could hear screaming; Lily's screaming. I turned and saw Sirius pointing his wand at me; I guess he was the one who woke me up. I could still hear Lily screaming and I got up and grabbed my wand out of my pocket. I got up to quickly because I was dizzy; I must have hit my head on the ground when I fell.

All of a sudden the screaming stopped and Lily's body went limp.

"No! Lily!" I yelled and ran over to her, tears streaming down my face. "No, please don't be dead, please." I sobbed. Her eyes flitter and I took a deep breath. She wasn't dead. I swooped her up with my arms.

"Lily? Please wake up." I begged. Her eyes opened very slowly.

"James, I love you." She said quietly with a feint voice. My hands got tighter around her. Lily just told me she loves me.

"Feel better, Lily." I stood up and started running towards the castle. Once I got there I ran to the hospital wing.

"Madam… Pomfrey." I said out of breath.

"Yes, dear, what is the mat—," She was with a patient and turned around and saw that I had Lily in my arms. "W-what happened to her? Put her in the bed right here." She pointed to the bed next to me.

"Er, we were just down in Hogsmead and a few Death Eaters showed up," She gasped. I took a breath. "One of the stupefied me and Sirius out the counter curse on me and I woke up to Lily screaming. She said a couple of words to me and I brought her up here as quick as I could." I remembered back when Lily told me she loved me.

"Oh, dear. Well, it will take time but I will give her some potions and let her rest, you might want to go back to your common room but first let me make sure you don't have any permanent damage." She said coming over to me.

It took her a couple of minutes but she finally said that I had a minor concussion and all she had to do was give me a potion and go to the common room and relax for the rest of the day. I took the potion znd went back to the common room. Once I got back Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting by the fire playing Exploding Snap.

"Oh, Sirius, you might not want to do that, you will lose big time." I called over the room. Sirius looked back and smiled.

"Hey, Prongs, how's Evans?" Sirius chuckled.

"She's OK, there isn't really much we can do for a while except for wait." I answered sitting down next to Remus.

"Well, how are you? You had a pretty nasty fall." Remus looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just needed to take some really nasty-ass potion, I got a minor concussion." I explained to them. We talked for a little bit and went up to bed.

We week had passed and Lily wasn't fully awake. She woke up a couple times not knowing where she was but she didn't stay awake. Dumbledore let me stay with her through the day. That man makes me suspicious. Finally after ten days Lily woke up. She stretched.

"Mmmm, James? What are you doing here?" She said as she stretched her arms up.

"I actually don't know, haha." I answered trying to act cool. I brushed my hand through my hair. We didn't really talk much. I found out that Lily got crucioed and I wanted to hurt Yaxley so badly. Lily was cleared to go back to classes a week after she woke up. Sirius and I were walking down the hall.

"Sirius, how are you and your pillow?" Sirius looked at me shocked. "Yeah, that's right, I saw you and your date last night with it, I also saw the aftertime show of you making out with it. Now, how many times have I seen that? Oh, I kind of lost count at five." I started laughing. Sirius punched my arm and started laughing too.

"I did nothing of the sort." Sirius crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air. I heard running footsteps behind me and turned. All I could see was the most beautiful girl with fiery red hair down to her waist swinging behind her.

"What are you two bickering about?" Lily's laugh was like the sound of the first bird coming out in spring after a long winter.

"Sirius had a very intense date with his pillow last night, I was just about to get popcorn it was like a chick flick," I laughed and Lily punched me in the arm playfully. "Anyways, aren't you not supposed to be running, nurses orders?" I asked and chuckled.

We got into the Transfiguration class and I sat next to Lily.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" Lily asked. Her face was like I was some nasty disease.

"I want to make sure you don't poke yourself in the eye." I laughed and brushed my hand through my hair.

**Lily's POV**

"Now, Ladies and Gentlemen today we are going to be learning how to do the Vanishing Spell. First we will try to vanish a snail then move to faster objects. Your snails are on your tables. The incantation is _Evanesco."_ Professor McGonagall stood up and explained to us what we will be doing today.

"So, Mudblood, how was being put on the crucio curse?"I could feel my face go red. Dolohov asked peering over his table. He was on the other side of Sirius who was next to James.

"Don't call her that." James said with a lot of anger, he had his wand in ready position.

"Oh, im _so_ scared; Potter is going to shoot a curse at me," Dolohov said in a scared expression but you could the he was being sarcastic. He went back to his normal evil self. "Bring it." He brought his wand up into ready position.

"Break it up you two. Get back to work." Professor McGonagall game over to break them up.

"Evanesco!" I knew I wasn't going to be able to do it so why try. I tried anyways; only the eyeballs vanished. It took Potter a couple times but by the fifth try he got it.

"Why are you _so _good at transfiguration? You barely even try?" I asked looking at him in awe.

"I don't know, it's a real curse you know," He answered and smiled one of those cute half smiles. "Lets see you try." I smiled apologetically and tried.

"Evanesco!" I yelled and swerved my wand. This time the tail vanished.

"Nice work, Evans," James said trying not to laugh, you could tell he was struggling. "Here let me help you." He came over and hugged me from the back but was helping me hold my wand.

"See, what you are doing is just holding your want too tight, relax a little bit." I turned behind to look at him. His hazel eyes were so beautiful. And his smile made my heart race. Before I knew it we were both leaning in. We were about to kiss in front of everyone?

"Hey, whoa whoa whoa, Potter, Evans! Save that for some place other than class. James and I broke apart and I could feel my face going red again. I looked up at James and we smiled at each other. I looked over at Snape and saw him giving the worst death glare at James. James just turned and kissed me on the cheek. He took a seat and picked up his wand. He turned towards me and I looked at him. His hazel eyes stared right into my eyes. I couldn't believe myself; I was just about to kiss James Potter! If the younger Lily Evans from first year was here, I was be so disappointed in myself. But, maybe I want to show everyone I am in love with James Potter. Maybe, it's time to release my feelings to everyone, including James.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey, guys, I don't really like this chapter. I was kind of distracted when I was writing it. I wish that I could out more details but I really wont be able to post all week and I wanted to put something up. I'm sorry if its sucky.**

Chapter 20

Lily's POV

After transfiguration class ended I got out as fast as I could, worming through people like I was in a maze. I ran back to the common room and ran up to my dormitory. I dropped my books by my bed and sat down, tears forming in my eyes. What was I thinking? I can't tell James that I have been totally in love with him; no one else can know either! Ugh, what am I going to do, I just almost kissed him in front of everyone. I went to the bathroom to throw some water on my face. I looked so distressed. My bright green eyes had gone dull and my face was puffy from crying. My hair, which was in a neat bun, is now messy and frizzy. The little mascara that I was wearing was running down my face.

"Lily? Are you OK?" Alice was peeking her head into the bathroom.

"Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said, turning away from her and sniffling.

"But, you're crying." She said sympathetically. I quickly said "I'm fine" and went by her, leaving the bathroom. I decided I needed some air and went down to the lake. I sat down thinking about how I was going to deal with this.

I looked over the lake, it was so pretty. Just like James' smiled. Gosh, I really need to figure out what I am going to do, I can't keep going on like this. OK, tonight I am going to grab James tonight, after dinner, bring him into an empty classroom and tell him, I am going to tell him everything.

Once I made up my mind I got up and went to dinner. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were already there and so was Mary, Marlene and Alice, they were all sitting together.

"Hey, Lily, how are you doing?" Alice asked very softly.

"I-I'm fine." I answered. I sat down next to Mary who was across from James. All I could do was stair at him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"So, Sirius, is the meat planted on the cat?" James asked Sirius winking at him.

"Oh, yeah, get ready for a party, because it is about to get wild." Sirius looked evil. All of the Marauders were staring over at the Slytherin table.

"What is going on, you four?" I asked with disapproving tone.

"Oh, you will see in, five, four, three, two." As James was about to say one, an explosion went off at the Slytherin table and all you could see was purple smoke.

"What is that?!" I asked getting up out of my seat.

"Just a couple Dung bombs." Sirius said smirking.

"Guys!" I jumped up in surprise and ran over to the Slytherin table. As I was running, James grabbed my arm, I turned around.

"Don't be a party-pooper." James said with wide eyes. I was breaking down; I am trying to be responsible and James cant do this to me.

"Let—go of me." I said struggling out of the grasp of James.

It took about an hour to clear all of the smoke. Once I left the Great Hall I decided to wait until tomorrow to talk to James. I was walking back to the common room when I heard something in an empty classroom, the lights were off and the door was nearly closed. Me being curious and all, I looked into the classroom. In the corner I could see messy brown hair, his arms wrapped around someone with blonde, long, straight hair. The girl was Mary, one of my best friends. The guy was, I had to peer in the room more to figure out who the guy was. The couple turned and I saw who the guy was. I gasped, closed the door and ran, ran all the way back to the common room before I could take any of this in. James was just kissing Mary, Mary that happens to be my best friend. Why does he have to do this to me?

It took me a while to finally get to sleep. When I woke up in the morning, it was very sunny. I got dressed and went outside to sit by the lake again. I like going there to think. Once I got there it only took a few minutes for Marlene to find me.

"Hey, Lily. How are you?" She asked sitting down.

"Im… OK." I was thinking on what I should say. We had a nice and long conversation. Talking about the end of the school year and how O.W.L.S. are going to go. Then I heard James coming over. He strutted over to the lake like he owned Hogwarts. He was laughing with Sirius. I went to get up but Marlene grabbed my arm and told me to stay.

"Hey, Evans," James said sitting down next to me. I turned away from him and crossed my arms. "Is someone pissy?" James asked jokingly.

"Can you please go away, Marlene?" She nodded then got up and left.

"What is your problem, ginger?" James asked narrowing his eyes.

"I saw you and Mary kissing last night." I said straight out, standing up and crossing my arms. He stood up also.

"So, you are the one that closed the door. Did we do well?" He asked laughing.

"You are so arrogant!" I yelled. A bunch of people looked around and saw that it was James and I who were fighting and went back to what they were doing.

"Oh, why thank you. But, you didn't answer my question." He said moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?" I was steaming now. I was pointing my finger and poking his chest.

"Why do you have to be so rude to me, Evans? Do you have a nice bone in your body?" He yelled, now he was getting angry.

"If I'm compared to you, then yes, plenty!" I snapped. Before I realized it, we were actually really close and everyone was watching us. I was going to do it, now, in front of everyone. He was thinking the same idea. He started leaning in. I wasn't controlling my body but I started leaning in too. After what seemed like hours, our lips touched. It felt like my lips were being touched by angels. All I could hear was everyone whooping and oooing. I felt like I was dreaming, like I was in heaven. I finally had gotten what I wanted.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey, I am very sorry I was not posting at all this week or over the weekend, I was totally distracted and my weekend was crazy. I kind of have an idea of what I am going to write but don't laugh because I am only getting ideas for when they are dating, it is making me very mad. Right now they are in the summer between 5****th**** and 6****th**** year.**

Chapter 21

Lily's POV

I opened my eyes, waking up from a very deep sleep. I had dreamed about James. I wasn't hiding my feelings for him anymore, but I just cant date him. He asks me out about every week, even when we are on vacation. Even Alice, Marlene and Mary keep on sending me owls saying that I should say yes to him. I don't think so.

I looked out the window to see the sun shining through. The window was open so I also heard the birds singing. I looked over at my clock and it said, _10:28._ Wow, I slept in. I lazily got out of bed ad changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. I out on some flip-flops and walked downstairs.

"Good morning, sweetie." My dad said to me, drinking his coffee and looking up from his morning paper.

"Morning, Dad. Anything good in the paper?" I asked, setting down a glass and going to the refrigerator to grab the orange juice.

"yes, actually, what do you call non-wizard folk?" He asked with a hand on his head trying to remember.

"Muggles."

"Yes, yes," He snapped remembering the name. "Well, it says here that a family down in the country was killed and they haven't found how they died," My eyes went wide. "Now, doesn't that mean that they were most likely killed by what's-his-face?"

"Voldemort." I corrected him. I heard a gasp from behind me and looked around to see Petunia standing on the stairs.

"Aren't you not supposed to say his name?" She said in a mimicking voice with a shocked look.

I lifted up my nose and spoke to her. "Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself,"

"Freak." She said, her lip curling up. The words spit out of her mouth as out of habit. She started walking towards the front door.

"Now, that wasn't called for," My dad looked up from the paper again. "Where are you going?"

"Do see Vernon." She walked out the door swiftly. I quickly drank my orange juice and went for the door.

"Where are _you_ going?" My dad asked laughing.

"Just to the park, I'll be back soon." I answered him, he nodded.

I walked out the door, leaving the cool shelter of my house and got a blast in the face with heat. I was so hot out, but I liked him. I really did not like being cold. I walked across the street and sat down on the swing. There were little kids running around playing tag. I started swinging very slightly and started watching some birds chase each other around. I just started to think what it would be like if Voldemort wasn't so powerful. So many children would have parents and so many parents would have children. Life would be simple and not have everyone cringe when someone says his name. I looked over at the street and saw Snape walking over here. I sighed.

"Hi, Lily." He said very shyly sitting on the swing next to me.

"What?" I snapped.

""I just said hi."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." I looked the other way.

"Why are you being so much like...James lately?" He shuddered when he said James' name.

"Why are you being such a Slytherin?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" He shot up out of the chair and looked confused but angry.

"That means, you promise you would never call me a mudblood, but you did—"

"But—" He interrupted me, but I interrupted me.

"Let me talk. You are going around cursing everyone for the fun of it, with your little Death Eater buddies. If anyone is acting like James, it's you." I crossed my arms.

"Don't. You. Talk. About. Me. Like. That. Ever."

"Well, if its who you are then I cant really do anything about it. You chose your path and now I took mine. I am actually starting to really fancy Potter." I said sticking my nose in the air as a, "take that".

"Don't say that, please." He was shaking with anger.

"Oh, yeah and did you see our kiss in front of the whole school, yup, that was us and—" I was interrupted by a scream.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _I turned and saw a flash of green light go through my house.

"No!" I sobbed and ran towards my house. I opened the door to see my dad's dead body on the floor and Voldemort pointing a wand at my mom who was on the stairs. I screamed, sobbing, tears streaming down my face.

"Oh, how wonderful, Miss Lily has come to watch her mother die!" He looked so entertained. He was so cruel. My heart was so shattered. I felt so weak . I could not feel anything. "Snape, hold her so she can watch her mother's life drain out of her body." I looked behind me and Snape grabbed my arms, he looked so evil.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"NO!" I screamed. "MOM!" I could hear Voldemort cackling. The green light shot out of the end of his wand and hit my mom. I could see the light run out of her eyes like a cheetah. Snape let go of me as I fell to the floor. I held my heart. It was so painful. My parents were gone, and Snape helped. I looked up at Severus. His eyes were so full of sorry and worry. "You should be ashamed of yourself, my parents loved you, and you helped them die. How could you?" I said through gritted teeth a sobs. All of the Death Eaters stepped over me and so did Voldemort. As he went by he kicked me and summoned Snape out of the house. If my heart was shattered now it will never be repaired again.

"Wh-what happened?" My sister was in the door way, holding Vernon's hand, looking at mom and dad.

"They were killed. I just witnessed it. Voldemort killed them and made me watch them. I saw the life drain out of their eyes right in front of me, and Snape helped.

"This is all your fault! If the stupid wizard world wasn't here then they would be still alive!" She screamed at me, sobbing. I could not believe this; my parents just died and my sister is still being an arse about the wizard world. She stepped around me and so did Vernon, she walked up the stairs and broke down when she went by my moms body. Vernon had to carry her to her bedroom. Now here I sit, a sister who hates me, dead parents and all alone with a broken heart that can never be repaired.

**A/N: I am so sorry about this chapter guys, I did not have an idea that I was going to write this when I started to write it. I started crying when I was writing it. I mean it had to happen. This just shows how cruel Voldemort is and Snape shows his true colors, but I hope you like it. I tried to do as much detail as I could plus, I am sorry the fight between Lily and Snape, I am really bad at writing fights. Meh.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I am so very sorry guys, I have not posted in forever, I have just been so busy. Start to expect new chapters on Sundays between 6 and 9 o'clock, I will try my hardest to post them on Sundays. If you haven't noticed I am writing another story called Blast in the Past, if you like this story please look at my other one, it is in the marauder era but it has Harry in it when he is older.**

Chapter22

James's POV

I walked down the road towards Lily's house. This year was going to be a great year. It was going to be the year where he and Lily are going to start dating. In his hand he had a bouquet of tiger lilies, Lily's favorite flower.

Nothing and no one will get in the way of James and Lily this year. I had a perfect plan to woe Lily away. I had grown two inches taller this summer. I had somewhat tried to tame my messy hair and cut it so I could flip it to the side instead of brushing it back, I had to get out of that habit; Lily didn't like it.

I am going to devote all of his time to Lily. I am going to change my personality to how Lily likes it. I am even going to try to be nice to… Snape, but all I am going to say is try.

I looked at the flowers in my hand and smiled. I wonder how Lily's reaction is going to be. Had her hair gotten redder? Had she gotten tan? His heart started to race at the thought of her.

He was turning around the corner of the road and saw the playground. That must have been where Lily and Snape met when they were younger. He felt anger running through him.

Once he started to get closer to Lily house he could see that the door was open. He started to walk a little bit faster. As he turned the corner into the pathway leading to her house he saw Lily on the ground, sobbing. He dropped the flowers and broke into a run towards her.

"Lily! Lily, are you, OK?" He shook her and she turned to look at him, her eyes were so puffy from crying. She obviously cried all her tears out because nothing was coming out of her eyes but you could hear her sobs.

"N-N-No." She could barely speak through her sobs.

"What happened?" It was so hard to watch Lily like this. She was so helpless and weak; unlike her usual self. She tried to talk but nothing came out so she pointed to her living room and stairs.

I got up and walked to the living room and suddenly saw why she was crying; Her dad's body was laying on the carpet of the living room, all the color was drained out of his face and his eyes were wide open. I could feel the color go out of my face too. I slowly walked up the stairs to see why she had also pointed up the stairs. On the platform between on flight of stairs and the other, lay her mom's body. Looking the same way her dad's looked.

I looked over at Lily; it looked like she had passed out. I didn't know what to do; her parents were… dead and she had no place to go. When a idea shot into my head; I know where Marlene, her best friend, lives. Our parents have been friends for years and we had cookouts at her house all the time. I just hope I could find my way there from Lily's house.

I started running in the direction I thought I was supposed to go. After about thirty minutes of running I finally got to her house. I went up to the door and I knocked. I could hear the footsteps coming up to the door. I could also heart pounding in my ear. When the door opened I saw Marlene's face.

"What the bloody hell happened to her?!" She nearly screamed once she saw Lily in my arms.

"I… don't know… I was coming… to her house… and saw her like this." I said, I could barely breath. She summoned me in and told me to lay Lily on her couch.

Her parents were in the kitchen and dropped everything and ran over to me and Lily, Marlene's mom even dropped her coffee mug and it shattered.

"Oh goodness! What happened?" Heather, Marlene's mom, exclaimed.

"It's a long story." I answered.

"Well, lets talk about it while we wait for Lily to wake up." Steve, Marlene's dad, said sitting down.

Their house was big, but not as big as mine. They had a good size living room, kitchen, bedrooms, and backyard. Marlene's family was very wealthy but liked to save their money, unlike my parents. They had two couches, a love seat and three reclining chairs. Lily laid down on one of the long couches.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was walking to Lily's house to surprise her and when I got to her driveway I could see that the door was open and that she was laying on the ground, I could also hear her sobs. When I went up to her and turned her over to see her face, she tried to open her eyes but they were swollen shut from crying. When I asked what was wrong she tried to talk but nothing really came out so she pointed. When I looked up," I gulped; I really was dreading this part of the story. "I saw her dad's dead body on the living room floor and her mom's on the stairs." All of their eyes went wide. Heather had covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh, that must have been terrible." She finally said out loud.

It was a few hours before Lily finally woke up and I was right by her side. She stretched and yawned. Everyone else was in the kitchen eating dinner.

"Where am i?" she looked so confused.

"You are at Marlene's house." I said stroking her hair, I don't know why I was doing this. Everyone in the kitchen heard me talking and came over to the living room and sat down on the couched surrounding Lily.

"I know you just woke up, dear, but can you tell us happened?" Marlene's mom said it so gently like she was talking a baby to sleep. Lily sat up and nodded. She drew in a deep breath.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

James' POV

Lily took deep breath and started to talk.

"Okay, well I was on the swings across the street from my house, Sev- ahem, sorry I mean Snape came over and talked to me, he was probably just stalling me from coming inside my house. Then after we talked for a little bit I heard a scream come from my house, so I ran," Her eyes were started to water up and her voice was starting to crack. She stopped talking and took another deep breath. "When I got into my house I saw my dad's… dead body on the ground." She started sobbing after she said 'dead'. "Then voldemort saw me and he told Sev- I mean, Snape to hold me and make me watch Voldemort kill my mom. And Snape did! I couldn't believe it." Both of Marlene's parents' faces were so pale and they had shock in their eyes. I looked over at Lily and I went up to comfort her, she cried into my shoulder.

"That must have been so terrible to watch!" Marlene's said quietly. All Lily could do was nod.

We rested for a little bit, Marlene's dad got Lily some tea and Marlene's parents said I could stay the night because it had gotten very late. They didn't need to show me where to sleep because as a child I had slept here many times.

I offered to show Lily where she was going to sleep and everyone nodded, I picked up Lily in my arms and carried her up into one of the guest bedrooms. Her eyes were closed so I assumed that Lily was asleep. I laid her down on the bed and started to walk out the door.

"Where are you going, James?" I heard Lily's voice crack.

"I was just about to go write a letter to my parents saying I was staying here for the night so they won't worry about me."

"Can you do that in here?"

"Yes, of course." I walked out of the room to get some parchment and a feather and ink. When I got back in I pulled the desk chair up next to the bed and started writing. Lily also started talking.

"James, I appreciate how nice you have been to me." She spoke in a low tone. I looked up from the parchment. She looked like wreck, but she was still so cute.

"Well why wouldn't I be? You deserve it." I answered and looked back down and started writing.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I am at Marlene's house, something terrible_

_Happened to Lily, I will explain it to you when I get home if you hadn't heard about it yet, I will be spending the night here, don't worry about me._

_Lots of Love, _

_James_

I looked up once I was done, told her I would be right back and went downstairs to fetch the house owl. Everyone was in the kitchen.

"How's Lily doing?" Marlene asked.

"She is doing alright, I'm just trying to get her relaxed so she can sleep, everything will be fine." I answered tying the letter onto the owl's leg.

"You really have grown up to be a fine young man." Marlene's dad got up and clapped me on the back. I returned and thank you and trotted back up stairs.

When I got up there I sat down in the same chair and looked Lily in the eye. They were so unlike her usual eye color. They were normally a bright forest green, right now they were more like a fading dark green.

"Lily, everything is going to be OK, I promise." She nodded, letting tears fall down her face. I hated to see Lily like this, she was usually so bright and strong, she could make anyone in the room happy.

"How? It's never going to be like it was in first year, never." She was shaking her head now as if she was a grandmother shunning her grandchild for doing something naughty.

I grabbed her hand. "Lily, I want you to know, I will do anything, _anything_ to make you safe again, even if it means risking my own life." I stared my big hazel eyes right into her small green eyes.

_You need to tell her right now, right now that you love her, and it might be the only chance that she won't slap you in the face._

_But, that's almost taking advantage of her stage right now and I won't do that._

_Oh, you'll be fine, maybe she will even admit her feelings for you, I mean she has before._

_But that was when she thought she was going to die and that was last year._

_She kissed you for heaven's sake!_

_Okay, I'll tell her._

"James, you really don't have to do that." She looked like she was just about to crack a smile.

"But, Lily isn't that what people do when they love someone." I smiled. I did it! I told her. But the smile she had on her face went away.

"Y-you love me?" She looked so surprised.

"Yes, I do." I said so proudly. After that we didn't talk for a while but as I went to leave the room, Lily spoke up.

"James?"

I turned around. "Yes?"

"I love you, too." The room was almost pitch black but I could see the smile on her face.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you have liked what I have been posting. I might not post anything next weekend until Monday because I have a horse show on Sunday and I have to spend all day Saturday at the barn and Friday is the last day of school and one of my friends is having a really big party. As you can see I am a very sporty girl and don't spend a lot of time at home . I hope you like this; I haven't really decided what I am going to write what comes to my head. I am very sorry guys, I might have confused you, this is their 7****th**** year, in a couple chapters ago I was saying it was the summer between 5****th**** and 6****th**** year I meant it was the summer between 6****th**** and 7****th**** year.**

Chapter 24

Lily's POV

I took a deep breath and ran towards the wall. I closed my eyes and within a second I was on Platform 9 3/4 with Marlene right behind me.

Marlene's parents had said that I could live with them now that my parents were… dead. It has taken me a little but to get used to it, I don't know if I ever will. James has visited me a lot the past month, I think he feels bad.

I looked around to see is I could find Alice, Mary or even James. James and I have gotten a lot closer this summer, but I have refused to go out with him. I don't want Voldemort to have another reason to break me down, I love James but I cannot lose him.

This year I was just going to focus on my studies and the people who are most important to me.

I got a letter about my O.W.L's and I got a lot and I was Head Girl. I have no clue who Head Boy is, I'm pretty sure it's Remus.

After a while we finally found Mary and Alice. I hadn't smiled for more than a couple seconds just telling Marlene that I was OK sense my parents had died, its been really hard on me.

Once I got my stuff onto the train I could hear the three whistles saying the train was off.

"I got to go, I have to go give the speech to the prefects. I'll see you later, guys." I said waving bye to the girls and was heading to the head of the train to the Prefects Carriage. Once I got in there, there was a couple of fifth year but no Head Boy. I waited for a couple minutes and all of the Prefects were accounted for except for the Head Boy.

"Okay, well I guess I am just going to have to start this meeting with no Head Boy. So, all I am going to do is tell you the rules, and you can be off to watch the train. Well, the rules are, you have to be on duty when it is your turn and when it is your turn to be on duty, no fooling around. No taking advantage of your prefect advantages. You may use the prefect bathroom on the 5th floor.

"If you get a detention more than twenty time, you are to be relieved from your prefect privileges. Now, lastly, you may take away points from your own house but no other house, you cannot take away more than fifty points, but if you find someone who is not in your house doing something wrong, please report to the Head of House. Thank you for listening and have fun this year." I waved them off and they all headed out. I realized that the whole time I was cracking my knuckles.

Over the summer my hair had gone from fiery red-orange so a dull ginger. I guess being depressed really does change your appearance. Everyone always asks if I'm okay, I always want to answer "Of course I am not, my parents just died and I had to watch the light come out of their eyes. So there is your answer." But I just nod and smile.

I looked out the window; it had started to rain. Within a couple of minutes there was a knock on the door. It was James. I told him he could come in. He smiled at me when he came in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He looked down at his shirt and pointed to something on his chest. It was the Head Boy badge. "You're head boy?" I didn't mean to sound so surprised but I really am. He nodded with a smile.

"So, what about the prefect meeting where we tell them the rules?" He asked playing with his badge.

"You missed it." I felt very awkward being alone with James, after all that happened this summer.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." He said.

"Well, you better be on time for the rest of the meetings." I told him very sternly, not looking into his eyes.

"So, Evans, I heard we share out own dorm room." He said with a smile.

"We share our own common room, we have different rooms. Nice try." I smiled at his foolishness. He flipped him hair to the side. He got a little closer and sat down next to me.

"How have you been?" He asked sympathetically.

"I've been… alright. Its been hard, going to that house and finding all of our family pictures; it's tough." I answered. I could feel my eyes starting to get watery.

"It will be okay, I promise." He started stroking my arm.

"What happens if he gets out of control? What if no one can stop him?" My voice started to crack. James knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Someone has to be able to stop him. If no one can I will go out of my way to make sure you stay safe." I could feel my face go red. James started to lean in. This time I wanted to kiss him, so I started to lean in too.

Our foreheads touched and I breathed in deeply. I could smell the same cologne that James has worn the whole time that I have known him; Butterscotch and spice. Next thing I knew our lips had touched. It felt like nothing over the summer had happened. Like everything was okay. That is how James made me feel; like everything was okay. But it really wasn't. That is why I cant date James, I cant have another reason for Voldemort to hurt me. I have made my decision; I cannot date James until this wizarding war is over.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I am so extremely sorry for the wait, summer just started and I have had my friends over nonstop, so I haven't had any time to write. I will try as much as I can to post on Sundays but it might happen more during the week or when my friends have to go home. I am so sorry, I am going to write and extra long chapter just for you guys for being so patient. **

**Chapter 25**

**James' POV**

The first weeks of term went by quickly; I got named captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Since I am the Head Boy and Lily is Head Girl we get our own dormitories and we stay up most of the night doing homework and just talking. It looks like Lily is finally starting to enjoy life again.

It has been three months sense her parents died and she is healing a lot quicker than I am and Lily had to watch her parents die. That shows how much stronger Lily is than me. I look up to her for that.

We have been spending so much time together lately. All the prefects patrol the halls from after dinner to min-night, after that Lily and I patrol the halls from mid-night to four in the morning. We have free period the right after breakfast so we get to sleep in while everyone is having breakfast and we eat while we have free period. When we eat we have permission to go and eat with the House Elves in the kitchen so we spend a lot of time with them also.

I wonder why people are so mean to them; they are so sweet and kind. There is this one elf I really like and his name is Tiggy, he is so nice to me and Lily. He serves us every day and sits with us and we talk about how his job is and how he feels about it.

o.O.o

"Padfoot! Give it back, this is not funny!" I was in the Boys' dormitory and Sirius thought it was funny to steal my wand as I was about to go to breakfast. "I need—that!" I was now wrestling hi for it. He was laughing his head off. He finally gave up and gave it to me. He chuckled and brushed his hand through his hair.

I went down to breakfast and it was normal as usual.

o.O.o

I was walking down the hall towards charms class with Lily.

"I am going to do my homework outside today, its so nice!" She said looking out the window as we passed.

"It really is. Would you like some help with the transfiguration homework?" I asked, knowing she would need help. She nodded her head with wide eyes.

"This year Transfiguration is going to be so hard, I am going to need a lot of help."

"As long as you help me with my astronomy homework; that is just way too confusing." I laughed. She nodded.

We continued to walk.

"Lily, why won't you go out with me there has to be a reason?" I asked pleading.

"Well, I do really want to date you but, I don't want another reason for Voldemort to hurt me, he already took away my parents, I don't want him to take away you too." Her eyes have started to get watery.

"Lily, I am here to stay. I will be here for you no matter what." I grabbed her hand. She cleared her throat and took her hand away. I don't think she really likes talking about this subject much.

"So, um, what do you think we are doing in charms today?" She asked holding her head down.

"Lily," She lifted up her head. "What did I tell you about letting your head fall down? Don't." She nodded and smiled. "That's the smile I love." I smiled and we kept walking.

We finally got to our charms class and saw that there were Slytherins in the class when it was usually Hufflepuffs. I walked up to the professor teaching the class.

"Why are there Slytherins here and not Hufflepuffs?" I asked.

"We are practicing dueling today and Dumbledore wanted Gryffindor against Slytherin." He walked away to get the class ready. I just stood there with anger. After a little bit I went to sit next to Lily.

"Class, today we are going to be practicing dueling. Now, Gryffindor, you must notice that Slytherin is here today instead of Hufflepuff. Dumbledore wanted you two to duel against each other. Now, Gryffindor please, choose a Slytherin dueling partner. Everyone will duel in front of the class and you will have five minutes each." The teacher finally stopped talking and I turned to Lily; she was glaring at Snape. I knew what she was about to do; she was about to take all the anger she had built up against him sense he helped Voldemort kill her parents.

"Lily, don't do anything you will regret." I tried to stop her. But she started walking over there.

"Snape and I are partners." She walked over to him and grabbed his arm, dragging him up to the stage.

"Are you sure, Lily?" The professor asked. She nodded and got inter her stance. Snape did too. "Okay, both duelers ready?" They both nodded. "One, two, three." And they were off.

Immediately Lily shot a spell at him.

"_Locomotor Mortis!"_

Snape sent the spell back at her. "Protego!" He called.

Lily blocked it. "Finite Incantatum!" She yelled, and immediately said. "Avifors! Avis!" All the small objects in the room turned into birds and flew at Snape. They all pecked at his ski and he yelled. "Finite Incantatum!" Which stopped the spell. The birds disappeared and all the small objects went back to where they were.

While Snape was watching the objects lily quickly yelled. "Expelliarmus!" Snape's want flew to Lily and she smiled cruelly at him.

"Tarantallegra!" Snapes leg suddenly began to dance and he didn't look happy. After a while Lily finally said "Finite Incantatum!" And Snape stopped dancing. He was out of breath. He looked so angry at Lily, it was quite funny. I wanted Lily to keep going but her time was almost up and she knew it. She said one last spell.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Snape's body became all stiff and fell to the ground. Lily laughed and started wlaking towards me. The professor countered the curse and gave Snape back his wand He had the strongest look of hate on his face.

"Cruci—" Lily turned around and Snape had his wand pointed at Lily and was in the middle of casting the Crucio spell when he realized what he was doing.

The expression on Lily's face hurt me so badly. It was filled with hurt and distrust. I cant believe Snape almost made her go through that.

"Severus Snape! Go to Dumbledore. Now!" The Professor called. He grabbed Snape and started dragging him towards Dumbledore's office.

"Lily, are you okay?" I asked her once she got back to me.

"I think so." She said looking up at me and smiling. The professor peered back in the room and said that class was dismissed.

Lily and I walked out of the room together.

"Hey, do you want to go fly?" I asked and she nodded with excitement. She started walking faster to get to the common room. I grabbed my broom and we started to walk outside.

"How was it, I mean dueling against him?" I asked.

"It was great, I had to use simple spells but he was vulnerable and couldn't do anything about it. I loved it. It took me a lot not to use stupefy on him, we were at school so I couldn't." She sighed and laughed.

"I cant believe he almost used crucio on me. That is proof that he is working with Voldemort. He would have never done that to me a couple years ago." I nodded and we kept walking.

We spent the rest of the charms class flying and she looked like she had so much fun. We started to walk in.

"I will see you later, James. I have to go and get my things for Potions." She waved to me and we walked in opposite directions.

**Lily's POV**

I was walking down the hall towards the Head Boy and Girl's common room to grab my stuff for Potions. I was walking down the corridor when I saw Snape.

"Snape!" I called after him. He turned around and once he saw me anger grew on his face.

"What happened to not talking to me?" He asked walking towards me.

"Well that was before you almost tortured me in front of the whole class. What was _that_?!" I asked

"I-I was angry." He answered shyly.

"So every time you get angry now you are going to torture someone?" I asked with attitude in my voice.

"No, but—" I interrupted him.

"What makes me so different? Is it because im a _filthy mudblood?" _

"Don't call yourself that." He said warningly.

"I can do whatever the bloody hell I want. You are obviously not my best friend anymore so you cant tell me what to do." I pointed my finger at him.

"I never was your friend." When he said this he dropped his head.

"Is this what your new best friend, Voldemort, is making you say?" I started to yell.

"_Don't_ say his name," He breathed. "I need to go." He started to walk past me.

"We are not done talking." I said. I grabbed his arm but he kept walking, causing me to pull his sleeve up. I see nothing other than the Dark Mark. I look up at him, he has a worried look in his eyes and all he can say is "Yes" before pulled his sleeve down and running down the corridor away from me, not looking back.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys, I just want you to know I am leaving for a week on Sunday but I will try and post a chapter as soon as I can when I get back.**

**Chapter 26**

**Lily's POV**

I started to walk back to the Head's Common Room.

_I cant believe what I just saw._

_Lily, come one, you know it had to come some day._

_I know but I didn't know he would do it while he was still at Hogwarts! Dumbledore trusts him!_

_He's not the same guy he was seven years ago. _

_I know, I knew he was going to change. I am so glad I am not in Slytherin. _

I never wanted to close my eyes, when I did all I could see was the Dark Mark on Snape's arm.

After a while of thinking and walking slowly I finally got back to the Common Room. When I got inside after saying the password, I saw that James wasn't there. I went upstairs and got my book then sat in the windowsill and looked out on the grounds.

I cant believe what this place in turning into. My parents could die because of my stupid blood status. I wish this whole war hadn't started. I wish I could stop Voldemort, he is so bloody stupid. This reminds me of how muggles treat each other different if they have different colored skin. So many people just need to look at how people treat you or how they look or where they come from. It drives me crazy. I felt a single tear fall down my face.

Right then I heard the door open, knowing it was James I whipped away the tear.

"Lils, whats wrong?" James came over to me and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into a sideways hug.

"I saw Snape walking back to the common room and we talked about what happened earlier… I wasn't finished and he was I guess, god I wish I was finished. I grabbed arm and I accidentally pulled up his sleeve and I saw…," I swallowed hard, holding back the tears. "Snape is a Death Eater." I told him quickly.

"How do you know?" He asked quietly, obviously trying not to hurt my feelings more.

"I s-s-saw the Dark Mark on his arm when I pulled up his sleeve." I started sobbing into his shoulder now.

"I know you really don't want to do this, but you have to tell Dumbledore. I will come with you." He promised. I nodded my head and got up. He grabbed my hand and we interlocked fingers, heading up to Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing whizbees." James said quietly to the stone gargoyles outside of Dumbledore's office. They jumped aside and let us in.

"Ahh, I have been meaning to talk to you two." Dumbledore said with his wise voice once he saw me and James walk in.

"We need to talk to you also." James said.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Er, sir, last night I talked to Severus and when he started to walk away I grabbed his arm and accidentally pulled his sleeve up, I wish I didn't see what I did…" I said, holding back the tears.

"What did you see, Ms. Evans?" Dumbledore's voice was now sweet and caring, he obviously saw that what I was about to tell him really hurt me.

"I saw the Dark Mark on Serverus' arm." I said very quickly.

"Oh, dear. Oh, this is bad, very bad," He looked down and walked to his desk. "How dark was it?" He asked. I looked at James, puzzled.

"It was pitch black, sir. What does that mean?" I asked, walking up to him.

"It either means that he recently joined, or Voldemort calls him in a lot, he could be his right hand man." My jaw dropped. I looked at James and a single tear fell.

"I will look into this when you guys leave, but I have something very important to tell you and you might be happy about it." He smiled.

"What is it?" James asked curiously.

"I talked to Mad-Eye Moody about this and he totally agrees, seeing how your scores are with O.W.L.s and how you act during your classes, You, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Marlene, Mary, Alice, and Frank are all welcome to become Aurors and join the Order of the Phoenix without any training for it. Peter is allowed to join the Order but not be an Auror, not fighting for him" He chuckled and smiled at us with glee. I let out a single laugh in amazement, my mouth had dropped and I and James instantly hugged.

"I just sent and owl to Remus saying to gather everyone and bring them up here, they should be here in a couple of minutes." He said looking at the door. Right then Remus, Marlene, Sirius, Mary, Alice and Frank all busted through the door, all out of breath. Remus was the first to talk.

"What did you need, sir?" Once Remus saw that me and James were there he waved.

"I would like to tell you all that I talked to Mad-Eye Moody and we discussed. Sense all of your O.W.L.s are so high and you all do great in class, we said that once you leave Hogwarts, no training needed." He smiled at them and then smiled and me and James. They all had the same reaction that me and James had.

Everyone left the room happy as ever. James and I walked down the corridor hand in hand, smiling. James suggested that we go outside because it was a beautiful night. We went and sat on a rock by the lake looking at the stars. I had my head on his shoulder. The night was silent and it was peaceful. I looked up at James in the eye and smiled.

"What?" he asked smiling back.

"This is just so peaceful, and well I guess thank you, James for always being there for me when I needed you. You're defiantly not the same James Potter that I met in first year." I smiled. He started to lean in.

After a couple seconds our lips finally touched. It was so wonderful.' Why does this wizarding war have to be going on?' I said in my head. Then I thought. 'Maybe I should go out with James, I should live my life the way I want to, Voldemort shouldn't make me stop my life because I am too scared'.

James suddenly pulled his head away and looked towards the water. He face looked angry.

"James, whats wrong?" I asked, pulling his head my way.

"I am sick of our relationship, we are best friends. I love you, you love me and we do stuff like this all the time, yet you still don't want to go out with me!" He was standing up now.

"James, I—"He interrupted me.

"No, let me finish. I am sick of waiting for when you are ready to date. I want to date now. I know you don't want Voldemort for have another reason to take something away from you, but I think that is the reason we should date.

"Voldemort made me realize that I might die tomorrow, or next week. I want to live the rest of my life the way I want it to go and not in fear that he is around the next corner. I want to spend the rest of my life with the person I love, and she in standing right in front of me. I—"I pulled him in and kissed him so passionately, it was amazing.

"Do you know you talk too much?" I said pulling away from the kiss. We both laughed. "Yes, James I will go out with you."

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter. It finally happened, they are dating! I was going to end the chapter where they are leaving Dumbledore's office but then I realized you guys have been so patient when I didn't post for a couple weeks, I was kinda going through a bad time. But im all better now! Plus I am leaving for a week. So, I really hoped you liked it! See you guys in a week! :P**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is another chapter for ya! So, I was planning on ending this story when they leave Hogwarts so if you are following this story but not me and you want to read after they get out of Hogwarts, please follow me also, thanks! Also, I read through my story because I was really bored and I noticed how much spelling errors I had, wow! I cant believe you guys put up with it! Haha, but now I am going to try as much as I can to NOT make spelling errors. ;) I hope you guys like this chapter. :)**

**Chapter 27**

**James' POV**

"Wha-what?" I stuttered. "Did I just hear you correctly, Lily Evans?"

"Yes, James Potter, I will go out with you." She said with a smile on her face. My jaw dropped in amazement then a giant smile grew on my face and I jumped on the rock and hugged her as tight as I could.

"Oh, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily. You have no clue how long I have been waiting to hear that from you!" I squeezed tighter.

"Ja—mes, you may be happy, I am too. But. I. Cant. _Breath!_" I realized how tight I was holding her and let go.

"Er, sorry about that, Lil." I said awkwardly. We agreed to head up into the Castle. I grabbed her hand and we started walking.

"This has been the best day of my life," I started. "First, we get told that we don't need any type of training once we leave Hogwarts and we can become Aurors and join the Order. Then you say you will go out with me! Oh, this is great!" I exclaimed; a smile grew on my face.

We just got inside the Castle and Lily had her head on my shoulder, life was perfect, except for the part that Voldemort is out there right now killing innocent muggles.

"James," Lily lifted her head up. "Do you want to waffle? My parents do it all the time." She asked. I looked at her weirdly, and then let out a little chuckle.

"Lily, we just started dating ten minutes ago, don't you think we should wait?" She laughed.

"James! That is not what I meant!" She punched me in the arm. "No, I mean," She went down and grabbed our hands. "Interlocking fingers. That is what my parents call it and I think its cute." She put all her fingers in between mine, so our hands looked like a waffle!

"Ohh, now I see it." We both laughed and kept walking until we got to the Fat Lady.

"Are you two finally dating?!" The Fat Lady squealed as we got to her. Lily and I both nodded our heads. "Oh, that's fantastic, I have to tell Violet." She started to run out of the portrait.

"Um, we need to get into the Common Room." Lily said quickly.

"Oh, yes!" She got back in the frame, straitened up and looked sophisticated. "Password?" She asked.

"Well, er, sense we are Head Boy and Girl we don't really know the password to this Common Room." Lily said awkwardly.

"Oh! I know you two, just go in!" She yelled opening the door.

"But, we didn't know the password—"

I interrupted her and grabbed her arm, pulling her in. "Lily, just come in."

"But, we could be imposters, she shouldn't have let us in!" She objected, with such a confused look on her face. The Fat Lady and I just chuckled at Lily's perseverance.

When we walked in Sirius and Remus were playing Exploding Snap and Mary and Marlene were watching them. When Sirius saw me he stood up with a huge smile on his face.

"Oi! Prongs, what'chu doin' here, fool?" He laughed and gave me a hug.

"We just thought we should spend time with our best pals!" James exclaimed. We were still holding hands.

"We? Sense when was there a 'we' with you and James?" Marlene asked.

"Wait!" Sirius yelled. "Are you and Evans…. _Dating_ now?!" We lifted up out hands as an answer.

"We are even waffling!" Lily exclaimed as if it was a big step in our relationship.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Sirius said with his attitude. We both smiled and kissed.

"Ew, okay, you have you _own_ common room to do that!" Mary yelled. Everyone had covered their eyes.

"And a little something else, if ya know what I mean." Sirius winked at us. I grabbed my wand out of my pocket and threw it at him. Lily grabbed a small dictionary that was sitting next to her and threw it at him also.

"Ow, ow!" Sirius yelled.

"You know, words can hurt." She laughed and looked at me. I shook my head in agreement then gave her a highfive.

"Wow, look at you two. So perfect." Marlene looked at us and smiled.

o.O.o

It was the next day around lunch time so it was sunny. Lily and I decided to go outside and sit on the rock where we sat last night, but this time almost the whole school was around us.

We sat down and talked for a little bit. Then Lily and I started full on snogging. I could hear people going 'whoop whoop' and whistling.

"Yeah! James finally got the girl!"

"Wow, Max, I owe you six galleons!"

"Wow, James and Lily are finally dating!"

I had enough of this. It was probably upsetting Lily, I knew she didn't like that type of stuff. I stood up on the rock.

"Yo, people!" Everyone stopped murmuring and looked at me."Yes, Lily and I are dating but we would like it if you would please stop making snide comment about it. It is not pleasing my girlfriend. There is nothing to see here so move along and—"

"_James Potter!_" Lily yelled but whispered so only I could here. I sat down.

"What, Lily-dear?" I asked.

"You don't need to do that." She said.

"I know but Lily, doesn't it make you a little angry how immature they are being?!" I asked, defense in my voice.

"And just to think, last year you would have done the same thing." She said with a look on her face that was shunning but there was a smile.

"But, _Lily! _Its rude and they need to mind their own business and—" She grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer to her, causing me to stop talking.

"Seriously, James, you have a real talking problem." She smiled and kissed me as passionately as she could.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I am sorry if there are some parts that I miss, where I was having James talk and he kept saying he or his talking about himself, a lot of times I will start to write from Lily's POV, but this whole chapter is James' POV I promise.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Lily's POV**

James and I were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with Marlene, Mary, Alice, Frank, Sirius, Remus and Peter. James is casually sitting on the couch and I have my head on his chest and lying down next to him. In the next chair over, like always, is Sirius and Remus playing Wizard Chess and Peter and Frank are watching them. On the other side of us are Alice, Marlene and Mary just talking about stuff. Lately James and I have hanging out a lot in the Gryffindor Common Room lately so this was routine. I look around the room and sigh.

"What's wrong, Lily?" James asks looking down at me with a concerned look.

"Oh, I was just thinking how nice it would be if this wizarding war wasn't going on, that's all." I said looking really sad.

"Yes, life would be a lot easier, but we will get through this together," He lifted up my head so that I was looking him in the eye. "I promise." He came down and kissed me.

"Ew, woah woah! You have your own Common Room to do that!" Sirius yelled. We laughed and broke apart.

"Now, Sirius… Once you get yourself a girlyfriend," I looked over at Marlene, trying to hint to him. "You will understand." I said with a shunning voice.

"Understand what?" He asked, confused. I looked up at James.

"Hes not ready yet." James and I agreed and laughed.

Next thing we knew Professor McGonagall was walking through the portrait.

"Excuse me, excuse me, Everybod—" Professor McGonagall finally caught her eyes on me and James. "Are you two finally dating?" She asked with a shocked voice.

"Yes, Minnie, we are." James and Sirius laughed.

"I owe Dumbledore twenty galleons; that man predicted very well." She whispered. "And what did you call me?" She looked at both of them then dropped it. "Well, anyways. Everyone. There is going to be a meeting with all of Gryffindor right here in five minutes. Please, get all of your friends that aren't here."

The five minutes went by and the Gryffindor Common Room was packed, I never really realized how many people were in Gryffindor.

"After Easter break there is going to be a Spring Dance, it is formal so you are permitted to wear suits and dressed. And now that the two Heads are dating—" She was interrupted by the claps and the whooping from the students. "As I was saying, now that the two Heads are dating, they will _have_ to dance first." McGonagall said smiling. I whipped my legs off of James out of surprise and protest.

"But, Professor. I cant dance!" I argued.

"Well, then I guess you will have to learn how to," She smiled. I turned to James; he had worry in his face just like me. "That is it, have a good night everybody." She got up and left the room.

"You guys are in deep dragon shit." Sirius said with the most serious face I had ever seen him in.

o.O.o

It has been a couple weeks sense me and James started dating. Everyone in the school seems happy about it except for Snape. Every single time he sees me or James and I together in the corridor he turns around and goes the other way. We haven't talked sense I found out he was a Death Eater.

One day James and I were in the Heads Common Room for once. We were just relaxing, sitting around by the fire, talking about random stuff. It was nice.

All of a sudden I hear a _tap tap tap_ on the window. I look at James then I get up and slowly walk towards where the sound was coming from. It was an owl with a letter. I untied the letter, gave it a treat and it flew off. It was late in the night so I wonder who was sending an owl. On the front it said _Lily_. I opened it up and read.

_Hey Lily,_

_I know its late and you and James are probably busy but I was wondering, sense tomorrow is the last Hogsmead visit before Easter break, if maybe you wanted to go shop for a dress with me? Mary and Alice would come with us of course and the guys can go shopping for their tuxes? Sound good? You don't have to send me an owl back just tell me in the morning by coming and waking me up! Well, have a nice night. Say hi to James for me!_

_Lots of love,_

_Marlene_

"Who was that from?" James asked as I walked back over to him.

"Marlene; she asked if I wanted to go dress shopping with her, Mary and Alice tomorrow. She also said that you, Sirius, Remus and Peter—if hes going—would go get your tuxes." I told him, sitting down.

"Are you going to go?"

"Yeah, as long as you go." I said to James, kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, Lilyflower. I love you." He said pulling me in for a big sloppy kiss.

"James. James!" I said trying to pull away from him but also laughing. We both just looked at each other and started laughing. It was a good couple minutes before we both died down. James flipped his hair.

"James, what happens if someone were to take away your glasses; I have never see you without them?" I asked. Trying to act innocent.

"Oh, well I'm as blind as a bat. So I wouldn't be able to see." He said trying to explain to me. Quickly, I grabbed his glasses from him and ran across the room.

"How's that?" I asked giggling.

"You are not funny, Lily!" He said with a strong voice. "Now, where are you." His voice was now more childish, as if a child had just finished counting in the Muggle game, Hide-and-Seek.

He stood in the middle of the room, squinting. I ran over behind him. Then across the room. He made a face as if he was really concentrating.

I ran diagonally. "I'm over here!" I said playfully. I ran and jumped over one of the chairs so I was behind him again. "Now, I'm over here."

I looked into the center of the room, but he was gone. Where was he?

"Gotcha!" James yelled grabbing me from behind. I screamed out of surprise and laughed. He came close to my ear and whispered. "Without my glasses I may be blind but not deaf." He laughed and I gave him his glasses and turned around.

"Oh, Lily, silly, Lily." James leaned down and kissed me. We finally broke apart and went and sat down by the fire. I fell asleep smiling, with my head on his shoulder. Nothing could ruin this moment for me, nothing.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Lily's POV

I opened my eyes and stretched. James and I had stayed down in the Heads' common room on night. When I sat up I had a horrible ache in my neck, probably from the way I was sleeping.

"James." I said poking him. It took a little bit, but his eyes finally started to flutter and they opened lowly. He yawned, stretched and got up.

"Did we stay here all night?" He asked getting up.

"Yeah." I answered heading up to my dorm.

I was going dress shopping today and going to Hogsmeade so I decided to wear leggings and plain blue shirt. I slipped on some flipflops and went to the bathroom to tame my hair. It was way too messy to do anything with it so I wet it a little and put it in a side pony tail. I walked downstairs to see James ready on the couch.

"Why does it take girls so long to get ready?" He asked kissing me on the cheek and grabbing my hand.

We walked to the Gryffindor common room and found Marlene, Alice, Mary, Sirius, Remus and Peter waiting for us.

"Have you guys looked at the time? I thought you weren't going to come! Everybody is already down there!" Marlene said, jumping up when we got there. I looked over at the clock to see it said 11:21.

"Oh, wow, sorry guy. James and I fell asleep in our common room and I guess we woke up really late.

We all walked down to Hogsmeade talking about how the dance is going to go and how much fun it is going to be.

Once we got down there Marlene, Mary, Alice and I went to the dress shop and the guys went to the tux shop.

"I like this one." Mary said handing me a dress; I was the first one to try on dresses after a little bit of convincing. I looked around and no one was here.

I looked at the dress; it was a strapless, teal, short dress with black lace on the bottom. I tried it on and shook my head.

"No, its too short." I looked down and the dress was a little over my knees.

"Well, how about these?" Alice handed me three dressed; one was long, magenta, mermaid dress, it was also strapless. I told Alice that dress might be for her but not for me. The next dress was shorter than the other one; this one touched the middle of my thighs. It had gold sparkles on top and silver sparkles on the bottom and they mixed in the middle. I shook my head.

"Defiantly no."

The next one I liked; it was long but it had a split up my leg that ended at my thigh, it was a dark purple and it had two stripes of silver sparkles coming from my sides and ending in my stomach. It was strapless.

"I like this one." Everyone nodded their heads and we moved onto having Mary try on dresses.

I went and paid for my dress. When I started to walk back I realized that Alice was alone.

"Uh, where is Marlene?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, she told us she was going to go to the bathroom and left the shop. Thirty minutes ago.

**James' POV**

"Bloody hell, I hate this so much!" Remus yelled trying to stretch out the tux he had on. "Its. So. Tight!"

"I agree with you, Moony; I don't know why girls make such a big deal out of it." I hear Moony and Wormtail complain while I was in the dressing room getting the tux on.

"Prongs, you have been in there for a while, you getting everything on ok?" Moony asked.

"Yeah, I just cant get this bloody bow tied." I said struggling.

"Come here." Remus answered. I walked out of the dressing room and walk up to him and he tied the bow.

"My, my, do you look handsome," The lady at the counter spoke up looking over at me. "Whoever you are taking to the dance is a very lucky gal."

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"Who are you taking, may I ask?" She started to walk over to us.

"Lily Evans." I told her.

"Oh, I have heard of her. You are very lucky." She walked back to the counter because she had a customer.

"Wait, Prongs, you haven't asked Lily to go to the dance yet, what if she says 'no' if you ask her? You don't know if you are going with her." Remus said, putting a tux back on the rack.

"She's my bloody girlfriend! Of _course_ she is going to say yes!"

"You never know." He said grabbing another tux to try it on.

Maybe I should ask Lily to the dance. I agreed with myself to ask her tonight. But I don't know how I am going to do it. Whatever pops into my mind I guess.

"Oi, Prongs." Remus called. I looked over.

"What?"

"Where's Padfoot?" Remus asked looking around.

"He was in the changing room next to me." I said walking over to the dressing room he was in. I knocked on the door. No one answered. I knocked on the door again.

"Yo, Padfoot!" Silence. "Im coming in!" I opened the door and nothing was there except for a tux that had a note written on it.

_Buy me! _

_For Sirius!_

I growled and grabbed the tux. Everyone had the tux they wanted to we went to buy them. Remus said that James and I could split Sirius' tux payment.

We all met up with the girls and had some butterbeer. After a while we walked up to the castle, Lily and I hand in hand.

When we got back into the Common room, to our surprise we saw Sirius and Marlene snogging on the couch.

"Marlene!" Lily yelled. They suddenly broke apart and were both wide eyed.

"Oh, we are in deep shit, Marlene." Sirius said.

"Where have you two been all day?" I asked.

"Er, we have been in Hogsmeade… together." Sirius answered.

"We are going out now." Marlene said smiling. I looked over at Lily. She looked as shocked as I did.

After the whole shock of Marlene and Sirius was over I went up to Lily.

"Hey, Lils can we go for a walk?" I asked. She nodded her head and smiled.

I walked her down to the rock where we sat when we started going out. It was our rock. The sun was just setting and I turned towards Lily.

"So, are you excited for this dance that is happening?" I asked her. She blushed.

"Yeah, I love the dress I bought."

"I bet it looks great on you," I smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "speaking of the dance," I got up off the rock so that I was in front of her. "Lily Evans, will you go to the Hogwarts dance with me?"


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Sadly this story will be over probably between 35-40 chapters but I will be writing a sequel for after they leave Hogwarts. Woah! Another chapter up! Yah! Onward!**

**Chapter 30**

**Lily's POV**

I had agreed to go to the dance with James. I already thought I was going with him but I guess James wanted to make sure.

It has been a couple weeks sense Sirius and Marlene started dating. They look like a serious couple (no pun intended). The shock around the school died down soon enough.

Finally, after Easter break, it was the night of the dance. I had butterflies in my stomach because James and I had to dance in front of everyone first. We had taken dance lessons but I still wasn't confident that I wasn't going to make a fool of myself.

Right now I am sitting up in the Girls dorm of the Gryffindor common room. We would have done it in my room but the portrait said only heads are allowed in there.

Sense Marlene wasn't here when we were shopping for dresses she had her parents go out and buy one and it was very beautiful; it was a little past the knees and it was sky blue. There was black lace from the waist down and was strapless.

Everyone said they wanted to do my hair and makeup first because I was the funniest. I asked them how because I was totally not into this stuff at all, actually I hated it. I went through a phase of wearing just a little bit of mascara and plush in third, fourth, and fifth year but I stopped.

Right now Marlene is doing my makeup. I asked her to make it look natural because I don't think James likes it if I wear makeup; they all came back saying that James would like me either way. I laughed. Marlene was touching up my eyelashes while Mary and Alice were curling my hair into little ringlets. My hair is so thick it almost took them two hours to do it. Luckily the dance started at eight and we started getting ready at three.

While I was on vacation I went out and bought some shoes to go with the dress; they were about five inches off the ground and were covered in the same silver sparkles that my dress is; I got lucky. Once I showed the girls my shoes I remember I _hated_ wearing high heels, then Mary told me she had once read in a magazine that there is a spell to make your feet feel like they are in flats but you are actually wearing high heels. I could have kissed her.

Once the girls were done getting me ready they moved onto Mary, then Marlene and Alice was last. I didn't know how to do anything so I sat down on my old bed. Marlene one time asked me if I wanted to see if I could curl Mary's hair but I ended up burning her ear; that was the end of my hair styling debut.

Once everyone's hair and makeup were done it was seven-fifteen and we were planning to go down into the common room at seven-forty-five.

I got my dress on first and Mary did the spell on my heels, it worked beautifully. Also, Marlene put a spell on my makeup and hair so it wouldn't ruin throughout the night. She also did it on her hair and makeup and to Mary and Alice.

When Alice put on her dress it reached her knees and was black, it had laced sleeves and had puffy flowers in random places on it; it suited her very well.

Mary's dress was long like mine but was all white and skinny. It was strapless and the outline of the dress had a gold line.

For the dance I was going with James, Mary was going with Remus, Marlene was going with Sirius and Alice was going with Frank, which left Peter who I am guessing is just going to sit down and eat while the rest of us have fun; poor Pete.

It was time to go down to the common room. I am guessing the guys were already down there waiting for us.

I told the girls to go down because I had to take a few breaths. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was so bright and my face was so shiny. I took a deep breath and went downstairs. When James saw me his eyes widened and a huge smile grew on his face, it was ear to ear.

"You look beautiful." James whispered in my hear grabbing my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I could tell that I was blushing.

"My parents said that sense you were muggle-born you might want to have one of these at your… prome?" James pulled out a beautiful little set of flowers and placed it around my wrist.

"Its called a prom, but thanks for trying." I laughed.

"it's a corsage." He said looked up at me after placing the corsage on my wrist. He bent down and kissed me.

I looked around and no one was there; everyone must have gone to the dance.

James and I walked hand in hand down the hallway to the Great Hall. Once we got in there everyone stopped what they were doing and started clapping. I could feel my face starting to go red. James looked over at me and kissed my forehead.

"Will everyone please move out of the center so the Heads can have their first dance?" McGonagall asked with a smile on her face. James led me to the center of the dance floor.

"Just follow me, ok?" James said reassuringly, seeing the nervousness in my eyes. The music started and we were off.

After a couple seconds I realized how great James was at dancing; he sure wasn't showing it during our lessons, maybe he has practiced. James picked my head up with his finger because I was looking down at our feet.

"Keep your head up, Princess; I want to see those beautiful eyes." He smiled. I looked into his eyes and smiled.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I was kinda having trouble with this chapter because I didn't know if you guys want another chapter on the dance or if I should just move on… I keep on saying to myself that I am going to write another chapter for the dance but whenever I go to write, nothing comes out. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

Chapter 31

James' POV

After Lily and I danced for a couple minutes couples started coming on the dance floor, we took this chance and went to sit down.

"Lily, that was fantastic!" I told her as we sat down next to Marlene and Sirius.

"Why aren't you two dancing?" Lily asked looking at Marlene and Sirius.

"Oh, well, er, would you like to dance, Marlene?" Sirius asked.

"I'd love to." She said smiling, grabbing his hand and walking up to the dance floor.

"Well, that was easy." I said laughing. Lily laughed also.

"How has Sirius been acting sense they started dating?" Lily asked.

"Well, he has been kinda, googly, and doesn't really want to do any pranks. But, that's alright as long as he is not bashing on me about all the time they spend together." I answered, looking over at Sirius dancing like a fool.

"Yeah, Marlene has been kinda the same, but we don't pull pranks," Lily glared at me but smiled. "She has been talking about how happy she is lately and she hopes its never going to last. All I want for her is to be happy." She smiled.

"That's how I feel about Sirius, but I just don't want him to hurt Marlene. But the way he is acting is so much different than all of his other girlfriends… I think its going to last." I said looking back at Lily. Suddenly, her face went angry.

"Marlene is my best friend," She was pointing a finger at me warningly. "If Sirius hurt her at all, at all, then I am going to have to kick him where it hurts." She actually looked kinda scary then she smiled and laughed.

"Phew, I thought you were actually mad at me." We both laughed and I kissed her on the cheek. She pouted. I laughed an moved my lips and found hers.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked once we stopped kissing. She nodded.

We were walking out the door when we bumped into Dumbledore.

"Oh, I am so sorry sir—"

"Why is the hottest couple in school leaving the dance, as it has just started?" He asked interrupting Lily. I looked over at her and her face was red.

"Oh, er, I would rather be alone with Lily." I looked over at her and smiled.

"Oh, well before you go, I have been meaning to talk to you." He said straitening up.

"Yes, sir?"

"It has come to my attention that Mary MacDonald does _not_ want to become an Auror, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir." Lily answered him.

"I have heard that she wants to become a Healer, am I wrong?"

"No, she told me this the other day, sir." Lily had straitened up also.

"Well, would you tell her for me, that sense I promised her no training after Hogwarts, that I will have to look at her grades first, and talk to the Head Healer, but she could most likely become a Healer right after Hogwarts, no training. Also, if she still wants to be part of the Order?" He finished his sentence quickly and quietly. Lily nodded. "Well, she can still go on fights, but she will not be as high on the list as you both and Black." I turned to Lily and she smiled.

"She will be so happy to hear that, sir, thank you!" Lily said. Dumbledore nodded and walked away, dancing to the music. We both laughed and kept walking.

We stopped at our rock. We both sat down and she put her head in my shoulder.

"It is so peaceful out here." Lily said smiling.

"Yeah, until you think of what is going on beyond those gates." I pointed to the gates, enclosing Hogwarts from the rest of the world.

We stayed there for a while. The dance ended at mid-night. We could tell the dance had ended when we heard a bunch of people walking back to their dorms. Lily and I decided to walk back to the Gryffindor common room to talk to everyone just for a little bit then go to bed. Lily and I have been sleeping on the couch a lot lately.

**Lily's POV**

I told James that I would be down a in minute and walked up the stairs so find a group of girls with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Did you guys have fun?!" I asked getting into the room.

"Omigod, Lily, I had the best night ever!" Marlene exclaimed.

"You and James dance very well together." Mary winked at me.

"I think you guys are soul mates." Alice added.

"If the First year Lily was here right now she would be casting so many spells at me and telling me I was making the biggest mistake of my life." We all laughed. "Oh, and Mary, I talked to Dumbledore, he said that sense you want to be a Healer not and Auror, he is going to have to look at your grades and talk to the Head Healer but he doesn't think you will have to have any training at all! Well, some training on how things go and stuff, of course. He also said that you will be able to fight some battles but not a lot because you haven't been trained to fight them and all of us will be fighting them all day, but little missions you will be able to come with us." I said smiling to her.

"Lily Evans, I love you so much!" She squealed running up and hugging me.

"Hey! Only I can say that!" I heard James yell from downstairs and we all laughed.

I quickly took my hair out and put it into a messy bun. I slipped out of my dress and put the clothes that I was wearing before on. I took all my makeup off and slipped on my flipsflops, said goodbye to the girls and ran downstairs.

"Okay, im ready." I said to James and we walked out of the common room, headed to ours. When we got there James and I immediately lied down on the couch and fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I am most likely going to either finish this story today or by the weekend. So be ready to read a lot! I know I am posting a lot but I am getting good ideas for when they are out of Hogwarts, plus I know what I am writing for the nest chapters and I don't want to forget them. Plus, I am really bored. Haha, well onwards to the story! Also, one last thing, yes to the Review that was posted by apoorvam77, I made a mistake, I meant to say that Marlene hopes they stay together forever, I must have been distracted when I was writing and didn't see it when I read it over. Thank you.:)**

**Chapter 32**

**Lily's POV**

I woke up, the sun was shining in and the birds were chirping it was going to be a great day. I am going to go outside, hangout with James and have a wonderful time. Sadly the school year was almost over. Today it was the first day of May and Hogwarts ends the first day on June. Omigod! It was the first day of May! Only a couple weeks until N.E.W.T.s and I haven't studied _at all_!

I quickly got up, not caring if I woke up James. I ran up the stairs, grabbed all my studies and ran downstairs and immediately got studying.

I heard James wake up and I looked over.

"Whats wrong, Lily?" He asked, still waking up.

"Its May and I haven't studied at all!" I yelled.

"Okay, woah well settle down because we have classes today don't forget."

"Omigod!"

"Lily, you need to calm down. N.E.W.T.s is a week away. You know everything, and I can help you with Transfiguration like always." He came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. All of my muscles were tense.

"Ok, fine." I took a breath and so did he.

"That was easier than I thought." He said laughing. I joined him and giggled.

I went upstairs to get ready and calm down. James is right I have nothing to worry about.

Once I was ready I went downstairs and met James. We walked off to Charms class. On the way I met Mary, Marlene and Alice.

"I heard we are learning how to fend off Dementors today!" Marlene exclaimed. James and I were holding hands so Marlene was next to me, Mary on her other side and Alice next to Mary.

"Why, though?" I asked.

"Haven't you heard?" James asked. I shook my head.

"Voldemort recruited the Dementors so now they are on his side." James explained.

"Are you serious?" I said looking at both Mary and James. They nodded. "Wow, this is bad."

We got into Charms class and sat down.

"Today class, we are learning how to conjure a patronus. The incantation you will be using in _Expecto Patronum._ You use a patronus to ward off Dementors. Now this spell is very hard, because it is usually used by higher level wizards, but dark times are upon us and Voldemort had recruited the Dementors and Dumbledore wants you guys ready for when you come across one of them.

"Now, to conjure a patronus you have to think of a good, strong memory, when you were happiest in your live," James and I looked at each other and smiled. "Everyone's patronus will be different, mine turns into a lion," Everyone laughed. "I know, I know, its funny, it wasn't my choice. If you do the spell correctly, a silver mist will come out of your wand and turn into your patronus."

Everyone got up, moved tables around and started. I let James go first because we had to pick partners to do this with.

"Come on, James, you can do it!" I cheered him on over the chatter of everyone else in the room. He closed his eyes in concentration, when he opened them he smiled.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _He yelled. A white mist came out of his wand but only for a few seconds and it didn't change into anything. It took James a good ten tries before he finally got something out.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _He called strongly. He smiled when a big white mist came out of the tip of his want and didn't go away. The mist turned into a stag, just like his animagus. The stag cantered around the classroom and everyone clapped. Professor Flitwick congratulated him and went back to helping students. Once the patronus went away it was my turn.

I closed my eyes in concentration. I tried to think back to a happy memory. _The night James and I started going out._ I said to myself. I opened my eyes and said the spell. The same thing happened that happened to James. I took me the same amount of tries as James but I finally did it.

"_Expecto Partonum!" _I yelled. A white mist came out of the end of my wand and formed into a doe. Everyone looked at it in awe as it cantered around the room. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes, even James.

"Well, uh, that's surprising." Professor Flitwick came over and patted me on the back as he walked by me.

"Whats so special about it?" I asked so confused.

"Lily," Marlene grabbed my arm and brought me outide into the corridor. "You have no clue what it means, that your patronus is a doe and James' is a stag?" Marlene asked. I shook my head.

"Do you know? Because I really want to know why everyone in the room, even James, was giving me that _look!"_

"Lily! A doe and a Stag are soul mates!" Marlene explaimed.

"Yeah, so?"

"You have a doe as a patronus and James and has stag as a patronus. Stags and does are soul mates. Do you get it now?" Marlene was explaining it to me like it was in plain sight but I still had no clue.

"I am so confused, Marlene, you better tell me when it means, now." I said sternly.

"You and James are soul mates!" She exclaimed, a smile growing on her face.

"W-what? How do you know that?" My heart was pounding. I did want to stay together with James but I didn't know if our relationship was going to go past Hogwarts or not.

"If a girl had a patronus as a doe and a boy has a patronus as a stag, they are meant to be together. Hence the soul mates part." She explained.

"A-are you serious?" I could feel a smile growing on my face.

"Lily! You and James are meant to be together, forever!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**James' POV**

After the patronus fiasco, Lily and I seemed so much more cuddly and happy together.

A week has passed and it is the day of N.E.W.T.s exams. First we have Transfiguration then Charms, Potions and the rest of our subjects.

I go downstairs and wait for Lily to be ready so we can walk to the Great Hall together. I am always here about five minutes before Lily. It makes me so happy that Lily and I have been dating for six months now; it has gone by so fast.

"I'm ready." Lily said coming down the stairs. She looked so nervous.

"Lily, everything will be fine, don't forget we already have a place set for us as Aurors." I said smiling at her.

"I know, but we could lose it if we do badly on our N.E.W.T.s." She answered, looking up at me.

"Trust me, you will do great." I said grabbing her chin and kissing her.

She smiled and we walked down to the Great Hall.

"Is James Potter here?" I hear McGonagall ask. I started jogging because I hadn't finally reached the Great Hall yet when she called my name. "Ah, Potter, its your turn."

I walk in to find a bunch of booths separating each student that is quizzing, it looks exactly like O.W.L.s.

"Hi, Mr. Potter. My name is William Hutters, but you can call me Mr. Hutters. Now this is the practical part of your N.E. and you will be taking the written part later. This is Transfiguration, right?" He said looking around in his papers. He look up suddenly with a smile. "I'm just kidding you. Ahem, now can you please turn my pal, Max here," He pointed to a young man next to him. "Into a duck."

I took a deep breath.

"_Ducklifors!"_ I said swishing my wand in a downwards movement. A yellow light came out of my wand and Max turned into a duck.

"Wonderful!" Mr. Hutters said examining the duck. He chances him back and looks down at his clipboard. "Now, could you please do the Ebublo Jinx on this quill?" He said placing a quill right in front of me. I nodded. I pointed my wand at the quill.

"_Ebubleo!" _I exclaimed. I saw a jet of purple, then right after a purple flame and smoke. The feather was now inside a bubble.

The examiner poked it and it did not pop.

"Very, very, well, Mr. Potter." He did the counter curse. "One last question, can you please do the Epoximise spell to these two spell books?" He asked. I concentrated very hard on this spell.

"_Epoximise!"_ I pointed at the two books. A white jet shot out of my wand and hit the two books. Right in front of my eyes you could see the two objects atoms forming together. Once they were together the examiner tried to pull them apart but failed, instead the just stretched out like they were a piece of chewing gum.

"Excellent, very excellent!" He exclaimed. "Top marks!" I shook his hand, smiling and left the room.

When I got out there was no one in the waiting room. I guess everyone is now testing, I hope Lily does ok. I know she has trouble with transfiguration.

Sense we had to be there at six in the morning, Dumbledore told us that we were allowed to go down to the kitchens and get something to eat, seeing as the Great Hall is preoccupied at this moment.

Lily came down shortly after I did.

"How did you do?" I asked her as she sat down and handed her some pumpkin juice.

"Alright, I messed up on the Ebubleo question, I made a bubble but the quill wasn't inside it, he let me redo the jinx but he said some point would be taken off."

"That stinks, I'm sorry Lily, I should have helped you more." I said, feeling as if it was my fault.

"You helped me just enough." She said coming closer and kissing me.

"Ewwy! Ewwy! Ewwy! Mr. Potter and Mrs. Evans please stop?" A house elf had come over with my food. Lily let go and blushed.

"I am so sorry." We all laughed.

I ate for a little bit and once everyone was done eating and testing we had to go back for the Charms practical exams. This I was kind of nervous about this test because Charms is my weak spot.

Lily and I got up once we were done eating and headed to the Great Hall. We had to wait a couple minutes but then my name was finally called.

"James Potter, we are ready to test you."

**A/N: I know this chapter is kinda short and I was going to do the Charms practical test and stop after that but then I realized that its kind of weird just to write two exams and not all of them. Well sadly I think the next chapter is the last chapter of the book:( once again I am going to make a sequel**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Well, here is the last chapter:( Thank you guys so much for putting up with the first half of the fanfic seeing as it was my first fanfic. But, I know you guys will like this chapter:)**

**Chapter 34**

**James' POV**

Well, here it was, the last day of Hogwarts. The day I have been dreading all year. But I am going to make it extra special today. I smiled to myself. I finished packing away my stuff, put my trunk on my bed so Filtch can come and grab it. I walked downstairs and saw Lily. I felt in my pocket. OK, it was there. I took a deep breath and grabbed her hand.

"You ready?" I asked.

"No, I don't want to leave. But I know now I will be helping defeat Voldemort." She said looking at me.

"And I will be right beside you." I promised her. She smiled.

We kept on walking down to the Great Hall. We met up with Sirius and Marlene.

"Hey guys." Lily said to them.

Once we got into the Great Hall all the seventh years looked depressed. We all sat down next to Mary, Alice, Remus and Peter.

So, Sirius, what is your big end of the year prank this year?" Marlene asked.

"Actually, James said he was taking this one by himself. He hasn't even told _us!" _SSirius said pointing to the rest of the Marauders.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked.

"You will see in a little bit." I told them. At the end of the year Dumbledore always says his speech after we eat, not before like usual.

All the food popped up. I wanted to eat slowly and enjoy my food unlike I usually do because its my last year.

I grabbed some eggs and toast, also some really good looking bacon. I grabbed some pumpkin juice.

"So, James what are you planning to do after Hogwarts?" Mary asked me.

"I, uh, er—"

"James, what s wrong with you today? You seem not yourself!" Sirius asked me.

"I guess I am kind of nervous to leave Hogwarts, that's all." I answered my voice shaky. I felt into my pocket. It was still there.

"You sure?" Remus asked. I nodded.

Dumbledore let us eat longer than usual. I knew why and he also knew why I was acting so nervous. It was about and hour and a half later.

"Excuse me, Quiet down please," My heart started racing. "The end to another year at Hogwarts. I am going to miss having the wizards who are graduating today. You are one of the best years here. I am mostly going to miss the laughs that James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew give me." Everyone looked over at us. I gave them a worrying smile then looked at Dumbledore, he smiled and took a deep breath. I gained back my confidence.

"Now, speaking of James Potter and pranks. What is Mr. Potter and his crew doing this year, sense it is their last year, it must be spectacular." That was the cue. I took another deep breath and stood up.

"You see, Professor. The rest of the Marauders and nobody else has any clue what I am doing sir. Actually, I am not doing a prank this year sir." I started to walk around while I was explaining this to him.

"Oh, darn." He answered.

"See, while I was thinking about what I am going to do for the big End of Year prank, I started to think. I want to make the end of my last year, better than my whole Hogwarts experience. And there is only one way to do that." I turned towards Lily and smiled. She smiled back. I drew a deep breath and walked over to her. I bent down on my knee and went to my pocket. I could see her eyes starting to fill up with tears.

"Lily Evans, will you please make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" I could hear everyone in the room gasp but all I could do was look Lily in the eye. She tried to say something but nothing came out. She nodded.

"Bloody hell, yes!" I yelled. I picked her up and kissed her.

"I love you so much, James." She said quietly.

"I love you too, Lily." I told her. I looked around the room and found Snape, sitting down with the worst look of hatred in his eyes. I shook it off and looked back at Lily.

As we left the Great Hall everyone was congratulating me and Lily. We left the school for the last time, flashbacks of the first time I had entered this school. I looked back and smiled.

"Good bye, Hogwarts." I said and turned to Lily and smiled. I kissed her cheek and we walked away towards the trains for the last time. Heading into the world and live the rest of my life with the one I love. Lily Evans.

**A/N: Either today or tomorrow I am going to make the sequel, but I hope you liked the end:) I was looking so forward to writing it. Also, I know James really proposed to Lily on broom but I didn't know what to write for the last chapter so I came up with this. Well, see y'all soon!**


	35. Chapter 35

Hey guys! So here is the url to the sequel to this book. I hope you enjoyed this book as much as I enjoyed writing it and are looking forward to the next.

s/9480497/1/The-Girl-with-the-Fiery-Red-Hair-The-S equel


End file.
